shin sekaï
by Lisen-chan
Summary: séquelle de "une histoire de doigts". sur le Shin Sekaï, Luffy n'en fait qu'a sa tête comme d'habitude, au grand damne de deux de ces mugiwara-boys. attention: spoilers, histoire se déroulant après l'ile des hommes-poissons mais avant punk hazard. YAOI! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_coucou à tous et à toutes ^^._

_avant de commencer la lecture de cette histoire, je voudrais vous en raconter sa genèse... En effet, cette fic est née grâce/à cause d'une review sur "une histoire de doigts" par Estrella-san. Du coup, je me suis plongée dans une chose que je ne fais jamais : la réécriture d'un texte! alors que je voulais juste le remanié il en ai sorti une toute autre histoire. il en reste les grandes lignes : le couple ^^ et la ruelle :D  
_

_alors merci à Estralla-san, j'était en panne d'inspiration :D  
_

_disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens et je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire.  
_

* * *

Une ville sur une ile de Grand Line, dans le Shin Sekaï. Deux hommes courent à perdre haleine dans les rues étroites et bondées. Mauvais choix à une intersection et ils se retrouvent dans une ruelle sans issue. Déjà ils entendent le bruit des pas de leurs poursuivants, une meute d'officiers de la Marine pas près de lâcher le morceau !

La ruelle, encombrée de tonneaux et de caisses vides, leur offre de quoi se cacher et les deux hommes se retrouvent collés l'un contre l'autre derrière une caisse, invisible depuis la rue.

Ils restent le plus silencieux possible, écoutant les bruits de pas s'éloigner, tendus à l'extrême, leurs mains posées sur leurs armes, prêt à en découdre. Se détendant une fois sûre que leurs poursuivants avaient continués tout droit, ils s'accordèrent quelques instants de répits.

« Chier ! Ça fait deux jours qu'ils nous poursuivent sans relâche ! Et le Sunny qui est complètement encerclé, on peut même plus s'enfuir ! J'avais pourtant dis à Luffy de ne pas accoster sur cette ile… »

« Ouais, on est dans un sacré merdier maintenant ! Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas où sont les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Zoro ? »

« On n'a pas le choix, Usopp, il faut qu'on retrouve le reste de l'équipage et qu'on force le passage vers le Sunny. »

« J'étais sur que tu allais répondre un truc de ce genre…. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Que s'est-il passé deux jours avant ? Pour le savoir remontons un peu le temps, 48 heures auparavant._

Une mer calme, un vent doux qui fait avancer le Sunny à bonne allure, au loin, une ile verdoyante. Tout semble normal, mais quand on a Monkey D Luffy comme capitaine rien n'est tout à fait normal.

« Luffy, il est encore temps de changer de direction ! Regarde le Log Pose ! Il indique deux autres directions ! Pourquoi choisir toujours celle qui mène vers l'ile la plus dangereuse ?! »

« Ben parce que c'est plus amusant comme ça Usopp ! Et puis c'est moi le capitaine ! Et j'ai décidé qu'on irait sur cette ile ! »

« Tu sais, Luffy, je suis d'accord avec Usopp… pour une fois j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire les courses sur une ile où on ne risque rien. Les dernière fois, j'ai pu prendre le minimum vital, mais si on continue comme ça on manquera de vivre à un moment ou un autre. »

« T'inquiete pas Sanji ! Tu te débrouilles toujours pour nous ravitailler ! »

« Merci d'avoir essayé Sanji… Ah, je ne me sens pas bien moi… »

« Encore ta maladie de "je ne veux pas aller sur cette ile" ? »

« Zoro… Luffy a décidé de me tuer… »

« Je croyais que tu était devenu plus fort. »

« JE VOIS PAS LE RAPPORT ?! »

« De toute façon on n'a plus le choix les gars ! Je ne peux plus faire faire demi-tour au Sunny Go maintenant. »

« On arrive ! »

Ils regardèrent tous le paysage changer devant eux de seconde en seconde. Ils longèrent une falaise de roche brune, jusqu'à arriver à un estuaire naturel. Sorte de trou dans la falaise, l'estuaire n'offrait qu'une entrée étroite dans un port qui se dévoilait peu à peu devant les regards ébahis des pirates au chapeau de paille. La ville apparaissait doucement, montrant des bâtiments blancs avec des toits de tuiles rouges entourés d'une forêt dense, formant un écrin de verdure autour de la ville.

Entrant enfin dans l'estuaire, les derniers bâtiments, invisibles depuis la haute mer apparurent, imposants et menaçants, portant avec fierté l'emblème de la marine !

Les visages une secondes auparavant émerveillés se décomposèrent à la vue de la base de la Marine qui était apparue soudainement devant eux.

Franky, se remettant de sa surprise, essaya de faire virer le Sunny sans succès. Le courant formé par l'étroite ouverture créait un courant qui les entrainait inexorablement vers le centre de la baie.

La jeune rousse, penchée pardessus le bastingage, observait les courants « il va falloir attendre d'être au milieu de la baie pour pouvoir faire virer de bord le Sunny, Franky ! ».

Chopper, paniqué, avait sauté dans les bras de Brook, qui ne brillait pas plus que le petit renne. Quand à Usopp, il oscillait entre l'abattement et la colère, cédant finalement au désespoir de la mort imminente de l'équipage. Seul Luffy semblait trouver la situation amusante comme à son habitude.

Dès que ce fut possible, Franky fit virer le Sunny mais il ne put aller bien loin. A peine après avoir fait demi-tour, le Sunny fut arrêté par une énorme masse d'eau qui dévoila un énorme monstre marin qui bloquait le chemin vers la sortie de la baie.

Tous se préparèrent au combat mais aucun n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Les armes ne sortirent pas du fourreau, les poings élastiques ne s'étirèrent pas, les pieds restèrent au sol, le lance pops-greens ne tira pas. Tout ça parce que le monstre marin envoya valser le bateau dans les airs d'un formidable coup de queue et l'équipage alla voler avec le Sunny Go.

Sur le pont, ils furent violemment plaqués au sol lorsque le bateau s'envola mais comme le dis le vieil adage, tout ce qui monte doit descendre, n'est-ce pas ? Le Sunny atterris dans un bassin entouré d'un muret de pierre, prisonnier. Du coté de l'équipage, après avoir été plaqué au sol par le décollage involontaire du bateau, certains s'étaient retrouvés éjectés. Ce fut le cas du notre cher épéiste.

Zoro volait et il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le vol qui le dérangeais mais plutôt l'atterrissage car il se dirigeait droit sur une forêt. « chier ! » pensât-il. Il se tourna sur lui-même et il vit le Sunny atterrir dans une prison pour vaisseau « ce n'est pas bon ça ! » puis il vit sur sa droite qu'il n'allait pas être seul dans cette forêt « de mieux en mieux » se ramassant sur lui-même, Zoro se prépara au choc. Il eu encore le temps de voir au loin la fumée d'un impact dans la ville et un autre dans la forêt de l'autre coté de la ville. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir été éjectés.

L'impact au sol fut violent même si sa chute avait été ralentie par les branches qui l'avait autant fouetté qui retenu. Il atterri sur un sol dur et il senti ses poumons se vider de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient, le laissant haletant. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour reprendre son souffle et il en profita pour faire le point, pas brillant, de la situation : Luffy les avait mis dans un sacré merdier ! Une place forte de la Marine, rien que ça ! Et il se retrouvait seul avec lui ! Depuis leurs retrouvailles sur l'archipel des Sabaondy, il se sentait bizarre quand il le regardait. Il avait tellement changé durant ces deux années. Pendant qu'il s'entrainait sur les terres de Miwahk, il avait souvent pensé à ses nakamas, mais à lui plus que les autres, le plus vulnérable d'entre eux. Il s'était souvent demandé sur qu'elle genre d'ile Kuma avait bien pu l'envoyé. Apparemment le grand corsaire avait bien choisi pour tous car ils étaient tous revenus plus forts.

Il se décida à se relever, il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça encore une fois. Il s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée un peu plus loin, visiblement l'atterrissage avait été aussi douloureux pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant, l'inquiétude formant une boule dans le creux de son ventre. Il ne bougeait pas ! Ce pourrait-il… ? Il franchit la distance qui restait au pas de course et s'agenouilla. « Non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! » Attrapant l'épaule de son ami il le retourna puis il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il se détendit quand il sentit sous sa paume les battements de son cœur et sa respiration, il était juste sonné.

Il se laissa tombé assit à ses cotés, écartant de son esprit l'idée qu'il a eu peur un instant de l'avoir perdu.


	2. Chapter 2

Assis à coté d'Usopp, Zoro l'observait. Il le trouvait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son changement n'était pas seulement physique, il avait pris aussi de l'assurance. Ça se voyait à sa démarche, à son attitude… Ces deux ans avait été profitable pour lui.

Il observa les écorchures sur sa peau mate, les ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaitre, la chute avait été violente. Il vit les doigts de son ami remuer légèrement, il allait bientôt reprendre connaissance. Il le regarda s'agiter, froncer les sourcils et enfin ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt ! Portant une main à sa tête, Usopp grommela en se relevant doucement.

« La vache ! J'ai mal partout ! »

« Sacré atterrissage, hein ? »

« Ah, Zoro ! Je suppose que tu vas bien. »

« Humf… »

Usopp regarda rapidement autour de lui, constatant qu'ils étaient apparemment les seuls à avoir été éjecté de ce coté.

Zoro se leva soudain, la main sur ses sabres, prêt à partir droit devant.

« Hé ! Tu fais quoi ?! »

« Faut qu'on bouge, notre chute a surement déjà été repérée. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encerclé par des officiers de la marine. »

« Peut-être, mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas aller juste devant toi ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Cette direction ou une autre, ça m'est bien égal ! »

« Ben justement non, triple crétin ! »

« Long-pif, tu veux mourir ? »

Usopp soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit avec Zoro ? L'irascible Zoro ? Cette tête de mule ?

« Si tu vas droit devant sans vérifier où tu vas, tu as de grandes chances de te retrouver nez à nez avec ceux que tu veux éviter, c'est pourtant logique ! »

« Et tu proposes quoi ? D'attendre de les voir venir pour partir dans l'autre sens ? »

« Ce serai toujours mieux que de leur foncer droit dessus ! »

Debout l'un devant l'autre, le ton montait entre les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant avant qu'Usopp ne détourne les yeux en premier. Ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler.

« Je vais monter en haut d'un de ces arbres, on sera au moins où on est. »

Zoro ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Usopp farfouilla dans son sac et en sorti Kurokabuto ainsi que le bout d'une corde. Il fit rapidement un nœud au bout et s'en servit pour armer son Kurokabuto. Il visa le haut d'un arbre proche, ne tirant pas vers le sommet où les branches ne seraient pas assez solides pour supporter son poids. La corde s'enroula autour du tronc à l'endroit exact voulu par Usopp.

« Et tu compte monter comment, maintenant ? »

Usopp fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa besace et en sorti une ceinture, reliée à la corde par le milieu.

« Tu l'as encore ? Elle date de quand déjà cette ceinture ? »

« Bien sur que je l'ai encore ! Je l'ai bricolé quand on était dans les iles célestes. Je l'ai amélioré depuis. »

« Les iles célestes… ça fait un bail… »

Soudain les deux hommes se figèrent. Ils entendaient des voix qui se rapprochaient. Les officiers de la marine avaient apparemment retrouvés les traces de leurs chutes. Zoro se tourna dans la direction des voix en maugréant. Les mains sur ses sabres, il était prêt au combat quand il senti la main d'Usopp se poser sur les siennes en appuyant légèrement, lui signifiant ainsi de ne pas dégainer. Il tourna la tête vers son nakama dans le but de lui demander poliment de lui foutre la paix quand Usopp lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Son autre main s'enroula autour de sa taille et il plaqua Zoro contre lui. Et soudain, ils s'élevèrent silencieusement dans les airs. La corde reliée à la ceinture d'Usopp les emmenaient rapidement au sommet de l'arbre où ils prirent chacun place sur une grosse branche.

Ils virent, tout en bas, les officiers de la marine passer rapidement sous l'arbre dans lequel ils étaient perchés, relevant les traces mais incapables de comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient. Ils étaient trop haut, invisibles pour les pauvres officiers qui en perdaient leur latin. Malgré la hauteur, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux le temps que leurs poursuivants s'éloignent.

Zoro profita de ce moment pour observer Usopp à la dérober. Encore une preuve qu'Usopp avait bien changé. Deux ans plutôt, il aurait paniqué dans cette situation, pleurant sur sa mort prochaine et inévitable. Aujourd'hui, il avait agit avec sang-froid et rapidité, les éloignant du danger et leur évitant un combat inutile.

Une fois sur que les officiers étaient loin, Usopp sorti une longue-vue de son sac.

« Regarde par là, je vois la baie de ce coté »

Tournant la tête dans la direction qui lui montrait Zoro, Usopp observa pendant un moment en silence. Il baissa la longue vue au bout d'une longue minute d'observation

« C'est pas bon du tout… »

« Tu as vu quoi ? »

« Le Sunny est dans une sorte de bassin entouré d'un muret, complètement piégé… sur le muret, il y a des hommes armés tout les 10 mètres. »

« Merde ! Et le reste de l'équipage ? »

« J'ai vu Franky attaché au mat, il lui ont ouvert sa trappe ventrale et il semblerai qu'ils lui ont enlevé ses bouteilles de cola. »

« Un bateau prisonnier et son pilote neutralisé… on est mal… il n'y a que Franky à bord ? »

« Non… »

« …qui ? »

« Chopper, Robin et Brook… »

« Attachés eux aussi ? »

« Plutôt neutralisé eux aussi, ils sont dans un bac rempli d'eau de mer apparemment. Ils sont complètement H.S »

« Donc il y en a quatre qui sont hors jeu. A part nous, il reste Nami, Luffy, et le cuistot… j'ai vu deux autres impacts avant que l'on tombe nous aussi, un en ville et un dans la forêt à gauche de la ville. »

« Tu pense à quoi ? »

« À ton avis ? Rejoindre ceux qui sont en ville en premier puis les autres. A cinq on pourra se tirer de ce merdier ! »

« En tout cas, on ne pourra pas s'approcher de la ville pour l'instant, les soldats sont partout dans la forêt. »

« On va pas pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps non plus. »

Usopp répondit par un grognement et porta à nouveau sa longue-vue à son œil. Observant les environs de leur arbre il chercha un endroit qui pourrait les abriter. Abaissant la lunette, il montra à Zoro un amoncellement de rochers du doigt.

« Là-bas, on pourra s'y cacher cette nuit. »

Prenant leur mal en patience, ils attendirent que la nuit qui avait commencé à tomber soit suffisamment noire pour les dissimuler aux yeux de leurs poursuivants. Puis ils glissèrent entre les rochers les plus gros qui formaient une cavité assez grande pour leur permettre de se tenir assis.

« Il gèle… »

Zoro serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, dans une pauvre tentative pour se tenir chaud. La nuit était glaciale. Faire un feu reviendrait à se rendre, Zoro se prépara mentalement à passer une nuit froide et blanche, quand Usopp sorti une drôle de bille de son sac.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Tu vas voir, c'est trop cool ! » Zoro leva un sourcil interrogateur, Usopp avait les étoiles dans les yeux qui lui apparaissaient quand un truc l'intéressait.

Plantant la graine au milieu de la cavité, Usopp versa dessus un peu d'eau de sa gourde. Au début rien ne se passa, et Zoro commença à penser qu'Usopp s'était planté de graine. Pui, peu à peu, il vit apparaitre une petite pousse.

« Je vois pas comment ça va nous aider… »

« Attends, ça arrive ! »

Usopp avait à peine fini de parler que la plante se déploya d'un coup, les recouvrant d'un dôme verdoyant à la manière d'une tente Quechua.

« Alors ? Ça va nous protéger du froid et en plus on va pouvoir faire un feu sans que sa lueur ne nous trahisse ! Trop cool, non ? »

Zoro resta un instant silencieux, boudeur, puis admis du bout des lèvres que le sniper avait raison. Même sans feu, la température augmenta rapidement. Ils allumèrent quand même un petit foyer, plus pour avoir de la lumière que pour se réchauffer.

Après avoir grignoté les quelques vivres qu'ils avaient sur eux, Usopp s'occupa en sculptant le Sunny sur un bout de bois.

Prenant le mini vaisseau entre ses doigts, Zoro observa le travail minutieux de son nakama. Le résultat était stupéfiant de réalisme.

« Tu as toujours été habile de tes doigts… ce mini Sunny est magnifique ! »

Levant les yeux sur Usopp, il vit que ce dernier rougissait légèrement sous son teint halé.

« Kaya disait la même chose, il y a longtemps maintenant… »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Zoro ne voulait pas comprendre ce que la douleur au niveau de son cœur à l'évocation de Kaya pouvait bien signifier. Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veux pas voir. Tournant le couteau dans la plaie, il reprit la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« Ta petite amie doit te manquer… »

« Hein ?... Kaya n'a jamais été ma petite-amie. »

Devant l'air étonné d'Usopp, Zoro leva un sourcil interrogateur « pourtant, c'est ce que tout le monde sur le bateau crois. »

« Kaya est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous…. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle me manque. »

« Elle te disait quoi d'autre ? »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur tes doigts… »

« Ha… » Usopp resta un instant silencieux, se replongeant dans les souvenirs de son enfance ordinaire et heureuse sur Syrup. « Elle avait une théorie sur l'espace qui existe entre nos doigts. »

Levant une main devant son visage, Usopp souriais. « Elle disait qu'ils étaient fait pour que celui que tu aimes y glisse ses doigts. Comme ça, tu savais si c'était le bon, si tes mains et les siennes s'entrelaçaient parfaitement. »

Le silence retomba entre eux comme la main d'Usopp. Allongé sur le dos, il regardait le reflet des flammes danser sur le toit de verdure.

« C'est une jolie théorie. »

Usopp tourna la tête pour observer Zoro, étonné de la réaction su sabreur. Il s'était plutôt attendu à un commentaire du genre « complètement débile comme idée » mais en se tournant il ne put voir que le dos de Zoro. Ce dernier, sentant la rougeur monter à ces joues après avoir parlé, avait préféré s'allonger et tourner le dos au sniper.

Zoro avait la tête rempli de pensées qu'il ne voulait pas. Pendant qu'Usopp lui racontait son histoire de doigts, il avait eu soudain l'envie presque irrépressible de lui prendre la main et d'essayer la théorie de Kaya ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?!

* * *

_reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_O hayou mina! (trad:bonjour les amis ^^) voilà un nouveau chapitre :D_

_bon oui je sais, il est court... je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ^^  
_

_je voudrais remercier ici mes deux revieweur/euses "anonymes" :_

_* à Missv : merci de me suivre, moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de zoro/usopp ^^  
_

_* à usoppfan : heu...merci? je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise mais ce n'est pas la peine de me vénérer mdr ^^ un simple j'aime me suffis amplement.  
_

_*.*.*.*.*  
_

_disclamer : rien à moi tout à Oda-sama, qui, dans sa grande bonté veux bien nous prêter ses personnages pour qu'on les malmène un peu :D  
_

* * *

Usopp ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec l'équipage sur l'archipel des Shabaondy, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, Zoro et lui ! Bon, pas autant qu'entre l'épéiste et le cuisinier, mais quand même. Après ces deux années de séparations, ils avaient tous bien changé, surtout lui ! Enfin, il le croyait… c'est ce que les autres lui avait affirmé… tous sauf un…

Allongé sous leur tente végétale, Usopp dut se rendre à l'évidence. Une seule personne n'avait pas fait de remarque sur ses progrès et cela le blessait. Profondément. Car ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Zoro avait été le premier, avec Luffy, à l'accepter comme membre à part entière de l'équipage.

Le fait que Zoro n'ait pas reconnu, ou pire remarqué, les changements qu'il avait si durement acquis le rendait… triste. Et du coup, aussi irascible que le sabreur. Attrapant le mini-Sunny qu'il avait sculpté, Usopp soupira. Il savait que Zoro ne dormait pas. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps maintenant ! Ils avaient partagés la même cabine, tous ensembles. Il l'avait si souvent vu dormir la journée, sur le pont ou dans la vigie. Il savait, rien qu'en écoutant sa respiration, s'il dormait ou non.

Alors, le fait qu'il lui tourne le dos, ça signifiait quoi ? Et pourquoi il lui parlait de Kaya à un moment pareil ? Décidément, Usopp ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son nakama. En revanche, il savait très bien pourquoi lui était de si mauvaise humeur : il voulait que Zoro lui dise qu'il avait progressé, qu'il était devenu fort. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire quand même ! Un compliment n'avais jamais tué qui que ce soit !

Il jeta la sculpture dans les flammes et la regarda se consumer en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

De son coté, Zoro écoutait tous les bruits que faisait Usopp, l'oreille aux aguets. Il avait espéré que le sniper s'endormirait rapidement mais apparemment il y avait quelque chose qui le chagrinait et le tenait éveillé. Il avait ressenti tous ses soupirs remplis de tristesse comme des lames le transperçant de part en part. Pourquoi Usopp était-il si triste en ce moment ? Car le bretteur avait déjà remarqué la mélancolie qui s'emparait d'Usopp quand celui-ci croyait que personne ne le voyait. La plupart du temps, s'était après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Se pourrait-il… ? Mais oui, bien-sur ! pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Il n'était qu'un imbécile !

Il hésita entre rester allongé ou se coucher sur le dos, puis finalement il décida de rester couché sur le coté. Au moins, il était sûr qu'Usopp ne pourrait pas voir son visage si jamais il rougissait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança

« Merci Usopp. »

De l'autre coté du feu, il y eu un grand silence. Avait-il bien entendu Zoro le remercier ?

« Ah !... euh… de rien… mais… pourquoi ? »

« Ben… pour tout à l'heure… ce que tu as fais… nous faire monter dans l'arbre… et tout le reste… »

Zoro se félicitait d'être resté allonger dos à Usopp, car le souvenir de ses bras dorénavant puissants l'enserrant pendant l'ascension le faisait se sentir tout bizarre.

De son coté Usopp aussi était content que Zoro ne le regarde pas. Il se souvenait lui aussi des sensations étranges mais plutôt agréables qu'il avait ressentis en enlaçant l'épéiste contre lui.

« C'est rien… »

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes. Usopp se disait qu'il allait devoir se contenter de ça. Zoro n'était décidément pas le genre d'homme à faire des compliments. Il l'avait déjà remercié et ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. Aussi, fut-il surpris quand son ami repris la parole.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien… »

« Hein ?... »

« Ce que tu as fais, ce n'était pas rien… tu… »

Zoro hésitait sur les mots, parler n'était décidément pas son fort. De son coté Usopp s'était redressé, fixant le dos de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« Pendant ces deux ans… tu as… progressé… beaucoup… »

Zoro se tut, attendant une réponse de la part de son ami. Réponse qui ne venait pas. Étonné, Zoro se retourna en se redressant pour savoir pourquoi Usopp restait silencieux et se figeât. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part !

Assis en tailleur, les mains serrées sur ses genoux, Usopp pleurait en silence. Les larmes coulaient, abondantes, sur ses joues en laissant des sillons humides.

« Hé ! Usopp !... je… s'était… je ne voulait pas… enfin si… » Devant ce spectacle si inattendu Zoro ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était un homme d'action, voila pourquoi il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête avec les sentiments !

« Merde, Usopp ! C'était un compliment ! »

Le sniper renifla avant de murmurer sa réponse, la gorge encore serrée par les pleurs.

« Je sais crétin ! Je ne suis pas sourd… »

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ! »

« Parce que je suis… heureux… »

Zoro resta un moment les yeux écarquillés, la compréhension se faisant lentement dans son cerveau. Voila pourquoi Usopp était si morose depuis que l'équipage s'était retrouvé ! Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il le trouvait plus fort qu'avant !

« Je suis un crétin… »

« Depuis le temps qu'on te le dis ! »

« Oh, c'est bon ! »

Zoro, les sourcils froncés, regardait Usopp qui s'était mis à pouffer avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Le fou rire du tireur étant contagieux, Zoro fut lui aussi atteint et se mit à rire avec son ami et la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux s'envola.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux après ce moment de détente n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. C'était un moment de calme et de plénitude, apaisé des non-dits enfin révélés. Ils discutèrent encore un petit peu puis d'un comment accord, décidèrent de se coucher. Demain allait être une journée surement mouvementée.


	4. Chapter 4

coucou à tous/toutes ^^

voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude mais j'ai pas mal de chose en cours en ce moment ^^'

avant de commencer, un merci à mes revieweuses :D

* à missv : oui, des vrais handicapés! heureusement qu'on est là pour les aider ^^

* à Shina-ariz : merkiiiiii !

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

disclamer : toujours rien à moi, dommage... pour eux surtout :D

* * *

Usopp et Zoro étaient arrivés en ville au petit matin, se mêlant à la foule venue pour le marché. Et toute la journée, ils avaient cherchés des indices qui leur auraient permis de savoir qui de leur amis y avait été éjectés la veille. En tout cas, ils avaient essayés car les soldats de la Marine n'avaient pas cessés leurs recherches.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il faut ENCORE que ça nous arrive ?! »

« Arrête de te plaindre et cours. J'y peux quoi s'ils en ont encore après nous ? »

« NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Qui a été se perdre dans un immeuble de la Marine ?! »

« Tu ne vas pas encore me le reprocher ? Tu m'as dis de tourner à droite et c'est ce que j'ai fais ! » Répondit Zoro en tendant son bras gauche

« ABRUTI ! Ça c'est ta gauche ! »

« Ha ? »

Ils étaient encore poursuivis par une horde de soldats. Usopp ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient traversés la ville en courant, les soldats à leurs trousses.

« J'en peux plus ! Tout ça… c'est de ta faute ! »

« Vraiment ?! Ok, je me charge de régler le problème ! »

Zoro freina des quatre fers et se retourna, les lames au clair, dans le même mouvement fluide et félin qui le caractérisait tant. Les soldats qui les talonnaient de près ne purent éviter la collision et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, la troupe fut décimée.

« Voilà, ça c'est fait ! » Zoro remis ses sabres aux fourreaux et se retourna vers Usopp.

« Quoi encore ?! »

« CA NE RÈGLE RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Humf ! »

Une clameur au bout de la rue informa les deux pirates que des renforts arrivaient et qu'ils n'allaient pas être d'humeur clémente envers eux quand ils verraient l'état des soldats que Zoro avait battu !

« En voila encore… tant mieux, je manquais d'exercice ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais que tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses à les tabasser les uns après les autres ? Viens ! »

Usopp attrapa la main de l'épéiste dans la sienne et l'entraina dans son sillage à travers les ruelles qui s'assombrissaient rapidement avec la nuit qui arrivait. Fonçant droit devant, Usopp inspectait d'un coup d'œil chaque ruelle qu'ils croisaient pour tenter de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher le temps que les soldats perdent leurs traces.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Zoro proteste ou du moins ne lui lâche la main mais le sabreur se contenta de suivre le mouvement et Usopp en profita pour tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre aux et leurs poursuivants. Mauvais choix à une intersection et ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sans issue ! Encombrée par des caisses et des tonneaux vides, la ruelle leur offrait de quoi se cacher et ils se laissèrent tomber derrière la plus grosse caisse.

Il y avait peu de place et les deux hommes se tassèrent dans un enchevêtrement de jambes, collés l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas être vu par les soldats.

Ils restent le plus silencieux possible, écoutant les bruits de pas s'éloigner, tendus à l'extrême, leurs mains posées sur leurs armes, prêt à en découdre. Se détendant une fois sûre que leurs poursuivants avaient continués tout droit, ils s'accordèrent quelques instants de répits.

« Chier ! Ça fait deux jours qu'ils nous poursuivent sans relâche ! Et le Sunny qui est complètement encerclé, on peut même plus s'enfuir ! J'avais pourtant dis à Luffy de ne pas accoster sur cette ile… »

« Ouais, on est dans un sacré merdier maintenant ! Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas où sont les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Zoro ? »

« On n'a pas le choix, Usopp, il faut qu'on retrouve le reste de l'équipage et qu'on force le passage vers le Sunny. »

« J'étais sur que tu allais répondre un truc de ce genre…. »

Zoro posa soudainement ls bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Usopp pour le faire taire, des soldats revenaient dans leur regarda pardessus son épaule, écoutant et observant, guettant le moindre signe indiquant que les soldats les avaient retrouvés.

De son coté, Usopp était resté figé sous la caresse des doigts de Zoro sur sa bouche. Il sentait qu'il devenait rouge et son cœur s'était emballé comme quand il courrait. Tout son corps réagissait à une simple caresse qui n'en n'était même pas une !

Zoro se retourna et le regarda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait senti la douceur des lèvres de son ami sous ses doigts et l'avait apprécié mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Usopp rougissant à ce contact, détournant son regard de lui pour masquer sa gêne. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il pouvait être… mignon, sexy, désirable ? Il ne savait même pas quel mot employer pour le décrire.

Il fit glisser sa main de ses lèvres à son cou, lentement, puis remonta en frôlant son oreille pour finalement s'arrêter sur sa nuque. Sous cette caresse Usopp laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de rougir encore un peu plus. Relevant les yeux, il regarda Zoro qui avait lui aussi rougit quand il avait entendu le soupir d'aise du sniper à sa caresse pourtant si légère.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bref instant, avant que Zoro ne commence à se rapprocher d'Usopp, l'attirant vers lui de sa main posée sur sa nuque. Si à ce moment là on avait demandé aux deux pirates de décrire ce qu'il leur passait par la tête, ils auraient probablement répondu : rien. Rien car leurs esprits étaient accaparés par les sensations de leurs corps si proche, par l'envie de poser leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre et par le désir… qui restèrent inassouvis, interrompus par un cri provenant d'une voix connue.

« Tu as entendu ? On aurait dit…. »

« Ouais, je crois bien que c'était Nami. »

« D'où ça viens ? Je ne la vois pas ! »

Regardant autour d'eux sans pour autant se décoller l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes cherchaient d'où pouvait provenir les cris de la jeune femme.

« Regarde Nami, c'est Zoro et Usopp en bas ! »

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent avec effroi

« Ne me dis pas… »

« J'ai bien peur que si… »

Ils levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Luffy qui tenait Nami d'une main

« ABRUTI, TU VAS NOUS TOMBER DESSUS » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

L'insouciance de leur capitaine leur coutera un jour la vie, tous les membres de l'équipage au chapeau paille avait eu cette triste constatation au moins une fois au cours de leur voyage avec lui.

Luffy atterri dans un grand fracas de bois brisé, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière. Envoyé boulés par l'impact, Zoro avait entouré de ses bras Usopp pour le protéger. Une fois que le « cyclone » Luffy fut retombé, Usopp repoussa violemment Zoro et se redressa vivement, les poings serrés.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Zoro, je peux… je ne suis pas… je ne suis PLUS faible ! Ne refait plus jamais ça ! »

Usopp alla rejoindre Luffy et Nami et cette dernière se pendit à son cou, pleurnichant sur la façon dont leur capitaine avait géré leur cavale depuis leur atterrissage forcé en ville deux jours auparavant.

Zoro, d'abord interloqué, regarda Usopp rejoindre les autres. Il n'était qu'un crétin ! Il avait agit sans réfléchir ! bien sur qu'il savait Usopp capable de se protéger tout seul, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallut qu'il le protège… et il avait vexé profondément son ami. Non, il ne pouvait plus appeler Usopp juste « ami » il fallait au moins qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même ! Usopp était plus que ça pour lui, la preuve étant que si Luffy et Nami n'avaient pas débarqués à ce moment là… et bien, il l'aurait embrassé ! Et tout dans l'attitude du tireur l'incitait à croire que ça ne lui aurait pas déplut à lui aussi.

Il regarda la jeune femme se pendre au cou du jeune homme avec un pincement au cœur. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? En soupirant il se releva et alla rejoindre ses amis pour décider de la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro se releva et rejoignit le cercle formé par ses nakamas au milieu de la ruelle dévastée. Nami, se pendant au cou du sniper avait entrepris de lui raconter le calvaire que le capitaine lui avait fait subir ses deux derniers jours. Depuis la reformation de l'équipage à l'archipel de Shabaondy, Zoro trouvait que la jeune rousse s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à Usopp. Fronçant les sourcils devant le « spectacle » qu'ils donnaient, il entra dans le cercle de façon à être en face de sniper, donc il se plaça entre Luffy et Nami.

« Oi ! On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour tes jérémiades ! On a encore la Marine aux fesses ! »

« O.. oui, Nami, Zoro a raison… je comprends ce que tu as du vivre mais il y a plus urgent. Luffy, on fait quoi ? »

« Shishishi ! C'est évident non ? On récupère le Sunny et nos amis après leur avoir mis une bonne raclée ! »

Les trois malheureux compères soupirèrent en même temps, que pouvaient-ils espérer d'autre venant de Luffy !

« Luffy, tu ne veux pas d'abord retrouver le baka-cook ? »

« Sanji ? Il n'est pas sur le bateau ? »

Usopp raconta alors rapidement ce que lui et Zoro avait découvert : la prison du Sunny, l'emprisonnement des membres de l'équipage, les trois impacts de ceux qui avaient été éjectés… et la conclusion que s'ils étaient à présent quatre, il restait donc Sanji qui avait du atterrir quelque part dans la forêt de l'autre coté de la ville.

Pendant le récit, Zoro s'était éloigné en direction de l'entrée de la ruelle pour guetter la venue plus que probable des soldats. Luffy et Nami étaient surement poursuivis eux aussi et leur atterrissage avait peu de chance d'être passé inaperçu !

Malheureusement, il avait raison. Des troupes arrivaient de tout les cotés et ils seraient cernés d'ici pas longtemps. Il retourna vers le groupe pour les prévenir du danger imminent.

« Ok, on met les voiles ! »

« Et par où ? On est encerclé Luffy ! »

« Ben par là-haut, Usopp » Luffy montra du doigt les toits. Lançant ses bras élastiques, il s'accrocha au rebord du plus près et s'y issa rapidement.

Usopp et Nami avaient palis, appréhendant la suite mais Zoro n'avait apparemment pas compris ce que leur capitaine avait en tête.

« C'est bien beau ton idée, mais comment on monte nous ? » Usopp se jeta sur Zoro pour l'empêcher de parler en lui mettant une main sur la bouche mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car il put finir sa phrase.

Dégageant la main du canonnier, Zoro se retourna pour l'engueuler mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Ce que craignaient Usopp et Nami se réalisa. Luffy tendis de nouveau ses bras mais cette fois dans leur direction. Il entoura Nami d'une main tandis que l'autre s'enroula autour d'Usopp et Zoro qui se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre.

Réalisant, enfin, ce que Luffy avait en tête, Zoro pâlit lui aussi. Il détestait ça ! Il détestait quand Luffy les faisait voler comme de vulgaires bouts de bois ! Au moins cette fois, il avait une compensation : Luffy l'avait emprisonné avec Usopp et il avait une raison de se retrouver collé contre lui.

Le problème quand vous voyagez avec la LuffyAirLine, c'est que vous ne savez pas _quand _vous aller décoller, ni _où_ vous allez atterrir et encore moins _comment_. Enfin comment, si ! Sans aucune douceur, à la Luffy quoi. L'homme élastique attira à lui ses trois amis et ils se retrouvèrent bringuebalés dans les airs à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'atterrissage fut tel qu'ils se l'imaginaient : sans aucune délicatesse, Luffy se contentant de les laisser choir là où ses bras arrivaient. Retenant comme ils pouvaient les cris et gémissement de douleur dus à la rencontre de leur corps et du toit, ils se réceptionnèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent.

Grognant dans leurs barbes, ils se rapprochèrent en rampant pour reformer un cercle au milieu du toi, là où ils seraient le moins visible. Ils entendaient clairement en contrebas les soldats qui les recherchaient activement.

« Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? L'un de vous a une idée ? » Nami les regarda tour à tour, attendant leurs suggestions.

Ce fut Usopp qui eu la première idée constructive : « il faudrait que l'on prenne de la hauteur, on sera moins visible pour les troupes qui nous cherche dans les rues et on pourra surveiller les tours de garde autour du Sunny. On y découvrira peut-être une faille qui nous permettras de leur reprendre »

Devant le silence qui accueillit l'idée, Usopp demanda d'un ton grognard s'il avait dit une bêtise. Les autres s'empressèrent de le rassurer, son idée était la meilleure qu'il avait pour l'instant. Le problème était de trouver un bâtiment suffisamment haut. Luffy leva les yeux devant lui et se mit à rigoler.

« Shishishi, j'ai trouvé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Le bâtiment ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Là ! » Il tendit le doigt droit devant lui et les trois autres se retrouvèrent pour regarder dans la direction désignée. Luffy avait trouvé le bâtiment idéal : un immeuble qui dépassait les autres d'au moins cinq étages. Et qui, comble du luxe, faisait face à la baie !

« Et en plus c'est une auberge ! » s'exclama la jeune navigatrice. Qui fut forcée de s'expliquer devant l'air interrogateur des jeunes hommes. « Si on prend une chambre au dernier étage, on aura un accès direct au toit ! Bon, vous avez combien sur vous ? »

« Rien » fut la réponse de Zoro et Luffy, tous deux n'ayant pas pour habitude de se promener sur le bateau avec de l'argent sur eux. Usopp retrouva au fond de son sac une poignée de billets de 1.000 berrys.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis vraiment pas aidée ! Combien tu as Usopp ? »

« 7, 8, 9... 9.000 berrys. J'ai bien peur que le prix d'une chambre dans cet hôtel ne dépasse de loin cette somme. »

« C'est pas pour l'hôtel, c'est pour t'acheter des vêtements. »

« Des vêtements ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Tu est le seul qui puisse aller réserver une chambre. Sur ton avis de recherche, on te voit avec le masque de Sogeking, tu es donc le seul qui puisse entrer dans cet hôtel sans attirer l'attention ! »

« Mais les soldats de la Marine m'ont vu avec Zoro ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à te changer avant d'aller acheter des habits plus class »

« Me… me… mais avec quoi ?! »

Zoro eu un frisson sous le regard que lui lança Nami.

« Tu… n'y pense même pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix mon pauvre Zoro… » La phrase, bien que susurrée, laissait présager au bretteur le pire s'il ne participait pas.

« Retournez-vous ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis un homme… et je vous ais déjà vu à poil ! »

« M'en fout ! Tournez-vous tous les deux ou vous pourrez trouver une autre idée ! »

« Ok ! Ok »

Nami attrapa Luffy par le bras et tous deux s'éloignèrent un peu, leur tournant le dos. Zoro se fichait comme de sa première chemise de se déshabiller devant eux, même devant Nami. Mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'Usopp se mette nu devant quiconque. A part lui, bien sur ! Il soupira bruyamment, avoir des sentiments étaient si difficile à gérer ! C'est pourquoi il avait toujours espéré ne pas en avoir, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui ? Et pourquoi un homme ? Tout aurait été plus facile si Usopp avait été une femme…

Zoro se raidit, il venait d'imaginer quelque chose de terriblement…. Sexy. Usopp le regarda d'un drôle d'air, pourquoi était-il devenu tout rouge ? Était-il gêné de se déshabiller devant lui ?

L'épéiste tendit au sniper sa veste, son pantalon et sa ceinture, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement et ses sabres. Zoro détourna le regard pendant qu'Usopp retirait ses vêtements et enfilait les siens. Le remarquant, Usopp s'interrogeât sur l'attitude bizarre de son ami. Lui-même se sentait « bizarre » après ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle. Enfin, ce qui avait _failli _se passer si Luffy n'avait pas débarqué. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser ! Et lui ? Et ben, il se laissait faire ! Pourquoi ? Il en avait eu envie aussi ou était-ce à cause de l'ambiance intime créée par la promiscuité derrière cette caisse ? Usopp s'habillait et avait en même temps le cerveau en ébullition.

Il se figeât tout à coup, tout se mettant soudainement en place dans son esprit. L'attitude inhabituelle de Zoro envers lui, leurs disputes incessantes, ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle, sa gêne soudaine… tout cela l'amenait à une seule conclusion possible : Zoro avait des sentiments envers lui. Quand à lui… s'il fallait être honnête, il en avait aussi pour Zoro. Sinon comment expliquer la tristesse qui l'avait envahi quand il avait cru que Zoro n'avait pas remarqué ses progrès, ni la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand Zoro le lui avait enfin dit dans leur tente végétale ?

Ils finirent de s'échanger leurs vêtements en silence, chacun plongés dans ses pensées, et se retournèrent vers leur deux nakamas. Nami se retourna la première et écarquilla les yeux avant de se morde les lèvres.

« Ça y est ? Ils ont finis ? »

Nami plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche de Luffy avant qu'il ne se tourne complètement et n'explose de rire. La jeune femme étouffa du mieux qu'elle put les éclats de rire de son capitaine tout en pouffant elle-même.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de vous foutre de nous ?! »

Zoro, déjà d'ordinaire peu patient, était à deux doigts d'étriper ses deux imbéciles qui se foutaient royalement de leurs têtes.

« Je vous préviens, je vais vous découper en tranche si fine que le baka-cook n'aura plus qu'a vous cuisiner en carpaccio ! »

Le ton et le visage peu amène de Zoro les calma… jusqu'à ce qu'ils le regardent de nouveau et que le fou rire reparte de plus belle.

Zoro, au comble de l'exaspération, mis une main au sabre, prêt à dégainer pour mettre sa menace à exécution quand il senti la main d'Usopp recouvrir la sienne. Il jeta au sniper qui se mettait sur son chemin, un regard noir.

« Calme-toi Zoro. »

« Me calmer ?! Alors que ces deux imbéciles se foutent de nous ?! »

« Franchement, tu veux les blâmer pour ça ? Tu nous as vus ? »

Zoro détailla Usopp puis jeta un regard sur lui-même.

« Humf. Bon ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Ça va te tuer d'admettre que tu t'es emporté trop vite ? On a l'air de deux crétins habillés comme ça ! Encore que des deux, je suis peut-être celui qui à l'air le moins ridicule. »

« Tu veux que je teste mes lames sur toi ? »

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu avant que Nami ne les interrompe de sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire en les assommant.

« Bon, maintenant il faut qu'on trouve une boutique de vêtements qui soit encore ouverte. Le soleil viens juste de se coucher, on a encore un peu de temps. On va passer par les toits, on aura moins de chance de se faire repérer ainsi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils avancèrent en direction de l'immense bâtiment en sautant de toit en toit, Luffy portant Nami, Zoro et Usopp préférant se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Abuser de la LuffyAirLine pouvait être dangereux pour la santé. A environ 4 ou cinq rues de l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient : une boutique de vêtements pour hommes qui était ouverte.

« allez Usopp, à toi de jouer » s'exclama Nami en donnant une grand tape dans le dos du canonnier, l'envoyant en bas avant qu'il n'ai le temps de protester une nouvelle fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**_coucou ^^ voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous_**

**_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, Oda-sama gardant jalousement les originaux._**

**_bon, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris avant : c'est du yaoi, du shonei-ai, du boy's love, etc... donc homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie. pour les autres (yaoiste, fangirl, etc...) ben toujours pas de lemon mais bientôt, ça arrive ^^_**

* * *

« Allez Usopp, à toi de jouer » s'exclama Nami en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du canonnier, l'envoyant en bas avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester une nouvelle fois. Le pauvre eu beau battre des bras comme un oiseau des ailes, il fini par se retrouver un bas plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il se releva, une énorme veine gonflée sur la tempe assortie à l'énorme bosse qu'il avait à présent sur le crane.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? TU CHERCHES A ME TUER OU QUOI ?! »

« C'est bon, tu vas pas mourir pour si peu de toute façon. Par contre si tu continus d'hurler comme ça, tu risque fort de rameuter tout les gardes présents aux alentours…. »

Usopp blêmi de colère et de peur avant de se ressaisir. Concluant l'échange d'un _pff_ qui se voulait dédaigneux, il se dirigea vers la boutique. Nami et Luffy se marrèrent encore une fois en le voyant dans les vêtements de Zoro. Bien qu'il ait pris pas mal de muscles durant ces deux années d'entrainement, la veste de l'épéiste était quand même trop large d'épaule et trop longue pour lui. Le seul vêtement qui lui allait à peu près étant le pantalon qui était seulement trop long de quelques centimètres. Se tournant vers Zoro, ils étouffèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leur nouveau fou rire, voir Zoro dans la salopette d'Usopp était un spectacle des plus divertissants. Comme le sabreur ne pouvait pas mettre ses lames à sa taille, Usopp lui avait donné un foulard avec lequel il avait attachés ses sabres pour les porter en bandoulière dans le dos. Zoro lança un regard noir aux deux abrutis qui se foutaient de lui et ils se calmèrent sur le champ, murmurant un _effrayant_ pour l'une et un _pas marrant _pour l'autre. Soupirant devant leur sens de l'humour, il reporta son attention sur le magasin. Usopp y était entré depuis un moment déjà. Anxieux à l'idée que les employés de la boutique l'aient reconnu et averti la Marine, Zoro scrutait les rues à l'affut du moindre mouvement trahissant l'arrivée des soldats.

Usopp ressortit du magasin environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, totalement métamorphosé. De leur point d'observation, les trois membres qui patientaient eurent tous une réaction différente : Luffy se demanda qui était cet homme qu'il n'avait pas vu entré, Nami resta la bouche grande ouverte, Zoro quand à lui avait pris une teinte tomate et son cœur avait raté quelques battements.

Se hâtant de rejoindre la ruelle, Usopp se glissa dans l'ombre pour pouvoir être remonté discrètement par ses nakamas sur le toit. Luffy dû être aidé par Nami pour reconnaitre Usopp et lui envoya l'un de ses bras, pêchant le sniper comme un poisson. Une fois sur le toit, Usopp reçut les compliments de Luffy et Nami avec plaisir, jetant des coups d'œil au seul qui ne disait rien. Mais le pauvre Zoro avait perdu la connexion avec ses neurones depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir de la boutique. Il était terriblement désirable dans la tenue que la jeune vendeuse qu'ils avaient vus lui ouvrir avait choisie. Usopp était ressorti habillé d'un pantalon noir qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, d'une chemise couleur bronze avec de fines rayures jaunes qui allait parfaitement avec son teint mat et d'un gilet noir qui mettait en valeur ses épaules musclées et sa taille. La jeune vendeuse avait également réussi à discipliner les longs cheveux d'Usopp en une épaisse natte d'ébène. En un mot, Usopp avait la classe ! Et Zoro ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la vision que lui offrait le sniper.

Nami, décrétant la première partie de son plan était réussit, estima qu'il était temps de passer à la seconde phase. C'est-à-dire, envoyer Usopp réserver une chambre au dernier étage de cet incroyable gîte qui leur offrait le point de vue idéal qu'ils recherchaient. La jeune femme donna à contrecœur les liasses de billets qu'elles avaient subtilisés aux pauvres soldats de la Marine que Luffy avait assommés durant les deux jours où ils avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes. Alors que Luffy sautait dans la ruelle, portant Nami, Usopp s'attarda sur le toit avec Zoro.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Descendez et plus vite que ça ! »

Usopp se pencha pardessus le bord du toit pour répondre à la jeune femme.

« Cinq minutes ! Laisse le temps à Zoro de remettre ses vêtements. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ?! Descendez de là, bande d'abrutis ! »

« Je te rappel juste qu'il ne fait pas très discret dans mes vêtements et que vous risquez d'être repérés à cause de ça ! »

Nami eu une moue contrariée, Usopp avait raison et ça l'énervait.

« Dépêchez vous alors ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Usopp s'éloigna du bord et s'approcha de Zoro qui n'avait toujours pas put sortir un son. Il était profondément troublé par Usopp et avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard, alors il se taisait, ne sachant pas s'il avait une chance avec le sniper si ce dernier découvrait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Le brun tendit au vert un sac en papier dans lequel il avait rangé les vêtements que Zoro lui avait prêté sous la contrainte. Tendant la main, Zoro attrapa celle du sniper au lieu de se saisir du sac qu'il lui tendait. Se figeant, Zoro se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. _« Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! »_ Pensa t-il, une légère teinte rosée colorant ses joues.

Usopp de son coté avait été surpris que Zoro lui attrapa la main, mais surement pas déçut. Enfin ! Cet idiot se décidait à faire un pas vers lui ! Mais voyant que Zoro s'était comme pétrifié et qu'en plus il rougissait, Usopp eu un doute. Ce crétin ! Il n'avait probablement jamais eu de relation avec qui que ce soit ! Heureusement pour eux, Usopp avait un peu d'expérience en la matière. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était qu'amis avec Kaya, qu'ils n'avaient pas expérimentés ce genre de chose tout les deux lorsque l'adolescence les avaient agités.

Usopp sentit que Zoro relâchait légèrement sa main. _« Ah non ! Tu ne vas t'en tirer comme ça ! » _Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira vers lui. Surpris par le mouvement rapide d'Usopp, Zoro n'eu pas le temps de réagir, pour son plus grand bonheur. Les lèvres d'Usopp sur les siennes étaient divinement douces. Renonçant à faire fonctionner son cerveau, Zoro préféra plutôt enlacer Usopp et ce dernier en profita pour approfondir leur premier baiser. Il donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres de l'épéiste qui les entrouvrit, laissant la langue de son compagnon venir jouer avec la sienne.

Toutes ses sensations étaient nouvelles pour le bretteur qui se réjouissait de la tournure des événements. Il en espérait pas tant ! Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui leurs parurent des heures mais qui étaient en réalité à peine une poignée de minutes quand ils furent interrompu par la voix de leur capitaine.

« Ça a l'air marrant ! C'est ce que vous faisiez dans la ruelle quand on a atterri sur vous, non ? Je peux essayer moi aussi ? »

Les tourtereaux s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre d'un bond, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment Nami trouvait qu'ils mettaient trop de temps et avait envoyé Luffy les faire descendre. Pendant que Zoro se changeait rapidement, Usopp expliquait à son capitaine qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec lui ou avec Zoro mais que s'il voulait essayer, il fallait qu'il trouve une personne pour qui il aurait des sentiments plus forts que ceux qu'on avait pour un ami. Voyant son capitaine rougir, Usopp se mit à sourire : son capitaine était apparemment amoureux.

« Allez Luffy, dis-le moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est qui que tu as envie d'embrasser ? Nami ? »

« Hein ? Non pas du tout ! C'est… quelqu'un d'autre »

Usopp réfléchit un instant, qui pouvait être plus important pour Luffy que Nami ? La seule qui importait vraiment dans la vie de son capitaine était la viande… Soudain il eu la certitude d'avoir trouvé.

« Héhé… ça serait pas Sanji par hasard ? »

Vu la rougeur subite de son capitaine, Usopp eu la confirmation qu'il avait vu juste. Zoro, qui avait fini de se changer, s'approcha pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient et Usopp lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert. Haussant le sourcil au-dessus de son œil valide, Zoro regarda son capitaine « vraiment ? Le baka-cook ? T'aime vraiment te compliquer la vie, toi ! »

Se fâchant contres les deux idiots qui se moquaient de lui, Luffy leur demanda de garder ça pour eux. C'était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça !

« D'accord ! Mais toi tu ne dis rien à Nami pour Zoro et moi »

« Marché conclu »

« MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ?! FAUT QUE JE MONTE POUR VOUS FAIRE DESCENDRE A COUP DE PIEDS ? »

Craignant qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution, les trois hommes sautèrent agilement dans la ruelle, retrouvant Nami qui ne décolérait pas et ils eurent tous droit à une nouvelle bosse.

« Non mais vous foutiez quoi ? Luffy ! Je t'envoie les faire descendre et tu lambines avec eux ? »

« Mais Nami, ils étaient occupés quand je suis arrivé ! »

« Occupé ? Et à quoi ? »

« Ha ! Heu…. occupé a…. à discuter ? »

Une énorme veine apparu sur la tempe de la jeune femme et les trois compères craignirent un instant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois assommés. Mais elle se reprit et elle leur exposa la suite de son plan d'une voix qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son humeur.

« Usopp, tu vas aller réserver cette chambre et fissa avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ! »

« Parce que là, tu est calme ? J'AI RIEN DIT ! »

Nami retient son poing, marmonnant des trucs sur les idiots qui l'accompagnait.

« Une fois que tu as la clé d'une chambre là-haut, tu viens ouvrir cette fenêtre et Luffy nous fera entrer. Ensuite on montera sur le toit pour, enfin, faire cette surveillance du Sunny. »

Nami montra du doigt une fenêtre au troisième étage qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils pourraient attendre dans la rue qui était assez sombre qu'Usopp les fasse entrer. Se mettant en mouvements, ils prirent leurs positions tandis que le canonnier entrait dans l'hôtel.

Zoro mata sans vergogne les fesses d'Usopp tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers l'hôtel et y pénétrait avec un air confiant et sur de lui, puis il retourna rejoindre Luffy et Nami pour attendre. Et il profita de ce temps mort pour repenser à ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, un sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Usopp passa les portes de l'imposant bâtiment, prenant un air hautain, celui qu'il avait vu sur les visages des Tenryūbitos _(1)_ lors de leur passage sur l'archipel des Shabondy. Un sourire vins éclairer son visage un bref instant à l'évocation de ses vieux souvenirs, sourire qu'il effaça bien vite avant que quiconque ne le remarque. Jetant un œil aux personnes présentes dans l'immense hall, il remarqua avec surprise qu'il attirait de nombreux regards féminins. Il eu une pensée furtive pour le cuisinier de l'équipage, qui sera bien déçut ne pas avoir été là pour prendre sa place.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'immense comptoir et aborda une jeune femme qui devient aussitôt rouge pivoine. Alors c'était ça, l'effet que ça faisait quand on était populaire auprès des filles ? C'était plutôt agréable. Mais il préférait faire cet effet à quelqu'un d'autre. Puisant dans ses souvenirs de Sanji entrain de draguer, il fit de même avec la demoiselle qui en perdait tout ses moyens. Il arriva sans aucun mal à la convaincre qu'il était une personne importante mais quand il lui demanda une chambre au dernier étage, elle prit un air gêné et l'informa qu'elles étaient déjà toutes réservées. Il continua son petit manège et peu de temps après elle lui donna la clé tant espérée.

« Ça ne va pas vous causer d'ennuis, j'espère ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Héraclès-sama, je me débrouillerais avec l'autre client. Je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à avoir une suite à l'avant dernier étage au lieu d'une chambre double au dernier. »

« Vous êtes absolument charmante. »

Usopp se pencha pardessus le comptoir pour attraper la main de la jeune femme et la baisa. Puis il lui murmura, d'une voix douce et avec un immense sourire,

« Merci. »

Devenant plus rouge que rouge, elle bafouilla des remerciements et il la laissa avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pour de bon. Il se dirigeât vers les ascenseurs et il attendit que les portes se soit refermées avant d'appuyer sur le bouton n°3, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un le voit aller au troisième après avoir réclamé une chambre au dernier étage.

Sortant de la cabine, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et appela ses camarades restés en bas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Zoro avait regardé Usopp gagner l'entrée de l'hôtel d'une démarche confiante et se dit qu'il avait décidément bien changé durant ces deux ans. Apparemment il s'était fait du souci inutilement pour lui durant son entrainement sur l'ile de Mihawk, Usopp était maintenant de taille à se défendre seul. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge sur ce qu'il avait fait ses deux dernières années car, coté bobards, il n'avait pas changé, ce qui faisait que le sabreur n'était pas sûr que ce que leur avait raconté le sniper soit tout à fait vrai.

Le temps passa et il s'occupa en pensant à ce baiser qu'Usopp et lui avait partagé sur le toit. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Nami cuisiner Luffy pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui s'était passé sur le toit. En effet, la jeune rouquine avait bien vu que Luffy en était redescendu tout chamboulé et que les deux autres se comportaient bizarrement depuis que l'équipage s'était reformé.

Usopp était revenu plus musclé et plus sûr de lui. Et quand il l'avait aidé dans ce bar à se battre contre les faux Muguiwara, il avait vraiment eu la classe. C'est vrai qu'elle louchait sur lui depuis, mais elle avait surtout remarqué que dès qu'elle montrait un peu trop d'intérêt envers le sniper, Zoro montrait le bout de son nez et se montrait désagréable avec elle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Elle eu beau user de tout les stratagèmes qu'elle savait efficace sur Luffy ce dernier restait muet comme une tombe, ne sortant pas de sa version que les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion quand il était remonté les chercher. Las de l'interroger, elle tourna son attention vers l'épéiste assis par terre avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Faisant confiance à son instinct féminin qui lui disait que les deux nakamas n'étaient pas entrain de se parler, elle décida de les surveiller pour en avoir le cœur net.

En attendant elle trouvait qu'Usopp mettait un peu trop de temps pour seulement réserver une chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils en se mettant à guetter la fenêtre qu'il devait ouvrir. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à commencer à se poser des questions car Zoro s'était levé, le sourire qu'il affichait un instant auparavant ayant disparu de son visage. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle, et, tapis dans l'ombre guettait l'arrivée éventuelle des soldats si les employés de l'hôtel les avaient prévenus. Tendus dans l'attente, même Luffy se fit silencieux, conscient que tout pouvait dégénérer en un instant.

Quand enfin, Usopp ouvrit la fenêtre et les appela, ils relâchèrent tous la pression dans un immense soupir.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Montez, vite ! »

Sans se faire plus prier, Luffy se propulsa au troisième étage et fit monter Zoro et Nami, pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre si tôt la LuffyAirLine. Arrivés sans trop de dégâts à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'ascenseur, espérant être seuls jusqu'au dernier étage.

La chance semblait être avec eux car ils montèrent d'une traite, et pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'Usopp avait réussit à avoir. Observant la pièce d'un œil expert, Nami l'évalua sans peine bien plus chère que la somme qu'elle avait confié à Usopp

« Dis-moi, Usopp, tu l'as eu pour combien cette chambre ? »

« Pour rien, pour l'instant, héhé ! »

« Pour…rien ! Ça veut dire que tu as encore tout les billets que je t'avais donnés ? GENIAL ! »

« Bah, comment t'as fais ? »

« Ça mon brave Luffy, tu ne pourras pas comprendre… j'ai utilisé la méthode de Sanji ! »

« La méthode du baka-cook ? » Zoro fronça les sourcils, irrité.

« La demoiselle était tellement sous mon charme qu'elle m'a donné la clé sans même me demander l'avance sur séjour. »

Usopp semblait très fier de lui et Zoro du reconnaitre que le sniper s'était une fois de plus parfaitement débrouillé seul. Par contre, il maudit intérieurement le cuistot pour la mauvaise influence qu'il avait sur _son_ sniper et il cacha du mieux qu'il le pût sa contrariété de le voir utiliser envers une femme les mêmes méthodes que l'éro-cook. Nami récupéra ses billets et pendant une bonne minute, ils perdirent la connexion avec la jeune femme, partie au pays des Berrys. Quand elle revient aux choses sérieuses, ils discutèrent un moment pour savoir comment procéder maintenant. En effet, la chambre avait une vue imprenable… sur la forêt ! Sortant sur le petit balcon, Usopp planta une de ses mystérieuses graines et un magnifique lierre se mit a pousser sur le mur, leur offrant une voie d'accès au toit.

De retour dans la chambre, il trouva ses trois amis en train de jouer à la courte paille pour savoir lequel irai avec lui pour le premier tour d'observation. Ils avaient décidés plus tôt de faire deux groupes de deux et de changer toutes les deux heures. Usopp s'était porté volontaire pour le premier tour de garde, espérant que Zoro ferai de même pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul tout les deux. Déçut que Zoro n'ait pas pris l'initiative de se porter volontaire, il monta sur le toit sans attendre de savoir qui perdrait.

Assis en tailleur sur le toit plat, les coudes en appuis sur le petit muret qui en faisait le tour, Usopp observait à a jumelle la crique artificielle dans laquelle le Sunny et une partie de l'équipage étaient prisonniers. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui le rejoignait, il connaissait par cœur le moindre de ses mouvements. Zoro s'assit en silence à coté de lui et pris le carnet à dessin dans lequel Usopp avait croqué l'installation retenant leur navire.

« Tu peux noter : changement de garde, intervalle 10 min, déplacement de toutes les sentinelles vers la droite »

Zoro s'exécuta en silence. Usopp observa encore deux changements de sentinelles avant de se tourner vers Zoro mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, l'épéiste le devança.

« Tu te décides enfin à me regarder… c'est quoi le problème ?! »

Usopp resta interloqué un instant, il se foutait de lui ?

« Alors comme ça tu as perdu à la courte paille… »

« Je n'ai pas perdu, j'ai gagné ! »

Usopp était perdu, comment ça gagner ?

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Nami voulait avoir le tour avec toi, Luffy aussi. Je crois que tout les deux en on marre d'être ensemble » Zoro pouffa, il pouvait comprendre son capitaine, d'être las de recevoir des coups « du coup, Nami a proposer de jouer le tour à la courte paille. Et j'ai gagné. »

« …ah… »

Usopp repris ses jumelles et se replongea dans l'observation du port, soudain gêné d'avoir été l'objet gagnant du jeu et à la fois honteux d'avoir cru que Zoro ne voulait pas être là avec lui.

« Je suis content que tu ais gagné »

Sans même le voir, Usopp savait qu'il souriait. Ils reprirent leur travail fastidieux quand Usopp entendit un _plaf-plaf_ et il mit un moment à se souvenir où il avait entendu ce son. Il se tendit quand il s'en souvient enfin, le bruit de pages que l'on tournait, Zoro était entrain de feuilleter son cahier de croquis ! Rouge de honte, Usopp se retourna vivement vers Zoro dans l'idée de lui reprendre le cahier compromettant mais quand il vit que Zoro regardait avec attention ses dessins, sans aucuns signes de gêne ou de moquerie sur son visage, il décida de le laisser voir son travail. Quand Zoro eu fini de feuilleter le cahier, il retourna les pages en sens arrière et s'arrêta sur une, puis il le tourna pour le montrer à Usopp

« C'est celui que je préfère »

Usopp regarda le dessin qu'il avait choisi et rougit légèrement, c'était un croquis qu'il avait fait de Zoro quand celui-ci dormait. Le dessin, en noir et blanc, le montrait couché dans son hamac, une main derrière la tête l'autre sur son ventre. Il avait une jambe qui pendait tandis que l'autre était légèrement repliée. Mais le dessin montrait surtout le visage de Zoro comme il le montrait assez rarement : détendu, sans ses éternels sourcils froncés, sans son éternel air en colère.

« Ouais, moi aussi c'est celui que je préfère. »

Zoro se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'aimerais que tu fasse un autre dessin. Un dessin où je serai entrain de te faire l'amour. »

Usopp eu un coup de chaud, devenant soudain très rouge mais il ne put rien répondre car Luffy et Nami venaient de monter sur le toit pour prendre la relève.

_(1) : dragons célestes, membres de la noblesse mondiale, que Luffy et une partie de son équipage rencontrèrent à la salle des ventes d'esclaves sur l'archipel des Shabondy, avant l'arrivée de Kouma. Je trouve que le terme de « dragon » ne leur convient pas du tout, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré garder leurs appellations japonaises. _


	8. Chapter 8

_voilà enfin le chapitre qui rend nécessaire le rating M ^^ tadaaa: voici le lemon!_

_et c'est, de loin, le chapitre le plus long de cette fic pour l'instant.  
_

_de plus, "shin sekaï" a dépassé les 500 visiteurs et vous m'en rendez très heureuse ^^  
_

_bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai encore du boulot avant de terminer cette fic, moi.  
_

_**je reposte ce chapitre car après relecture j'ai remarqué plusieurs fautes qui m'ont violament sautées aux yeux. donc, chapitre corrigé ^^**  
_

* * *

Usopp maudissait la pleine lune qui laissait apparaitre sa rougeur malgré son teint mat. Cette même lune qui les avait aidées à noter leurs observations semblait cette fois le mettre à nu devant cet homme qui lui murmurait des choses si inconvenantes, si … tentantes. Jetant un œil sur Zoro, il aperçut que lui aussi avait une légère teinte rose sur les pommettes. Il était si adorable avec ce visage : les joues rosies, le visage détendu, sans son air sévère, il était… _so cute_ !...Mais il n'eu pas le loisir de répondre à sa proposition aguichante car ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leurs nakamas.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Nami soupira, elle s'était silencieusement glissée sur le toit pour espionner les deux hommes et au bout de deux heures, il ne s'était toujours rien passé ! Bon, il y avait bien eu un moment où elle avait cru qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'intéressant quand Usopp avait dit à Zoro qu'il était content que ce soit lui qui ait gagné à la courte paille, mais non, ils étaient sagement retournés à leur observation du Sunny !

Elle était persuadée que ce crétin de marimo n'avait même pas vu qu'elle avait trafiquée les pailles ! Enfin bon, elle avait perdue presque deux heures et maintenant il était temps qu'elle redescende réveiller Luffy pour qu'ils prennent la relève de ces deux idiots. Silencieusement, elle redescendit dans la chambre pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec Luffy et resta bouche bée devant la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ? Je poireaute pendant presque deux heures et ils attendent que j'ais le dos tourné pour… pour… quoi au fait ? Pourquoi ils sont rouges comme ça tout les deux ? RAHHH, ils me saoulent ! »_

Cachant de son mieux sa contrariété, elle s'avança vers eux.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Zoro regarda d'un œil mauvais l'apparition de leurs deux nakamas au moment où il se décidait enfin à faire un pas vers Usopp. Depuis qu'ils avaient échangés ce baiser torride, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : recommencer ! Et plus si affinité. Enfin, qu'importe ! C'était même une bonne chose qu'ils viennent les relever maintenant, comme ça ils pourraient continuer dans la chambre plutôt que sur un toit inconfortable. Il eu un sourire fugace à l'intention d'Usopp puis s'éloigna, le laissant expliquer à Nami ce qu'ils avaient découverts pendant ces deux heures.

.*.*.*.*.*.

« Il y a vingt hommes qui gardent le Sunny en permanence, avec une rotation de 10 minutes. »

« 10 minutes ? Ils changent tous les hommes toutes les 10 minutes ?! »

« Non, ils en changent un. Toutes les 10 minutes un homme vient prendre la place de celui qui se trouve le plus à gauche, sur la terre ferme. Tous les autres se décalent d'un rang vers la droite et celui qui se trouve tout au bout, sur le muret coté mer, sort pour aller se reposer. Et ils tournent comme ça en permanence. »

« Hum… je vois… c'est très ingénieux comme système. »

Luffy, complètement largué, leur demanda pourquoi.

« Parce qu'en faisant ça, il y a toujours des hommes frais et dispos du coté le plus vulnérable, coté terre. Les hommes qui sont le plus fatigués sont sur le muret marin où ils sont sûr de ne pas être attaqués avant d'avoir vu venir de loin un bateau »

« Ha…c'est la mouise ! »

« Ouais comme tu dis ! Il faut que l'on trouve une faille »

Zoro s'avança et attrapa Usopp par le bras « Maintenant, c'est à votre tour de chercher cette faille. Nous on va aller se… reposer »

Les plantant là, Zoro entraina son nakama dans son sillage. Usopp savait bien qu'il n'était pas un homme patient mais là quand même ! Il dégagea son bras sans un mot et sauta souplement sur le balcon de la chambre, rapidement suivit par Zoro. Se dernier le regardait d'un air interrogateur, pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de lui ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Il regarda avec un doute grandissant Usopp entrer dans la chambre et s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce. Zoro entra à son tour et ferma la porte-fenêtre derrière lui. Le sniper se retourna et il put voir les deux petits spots rouges sur ses joues. Il attendit car il voyait bien qu'Usopp voulait lui dire quelque chose.

« Ce que tu as dit… sur le toit… Je… enfin… pourquoi se serai à moi de… de… »

« De quoi ? » le coupa Zoro, sa patience limitée déjà mise à rude épreuve.

« D'être dessous… » Usopp avait murmuré rapidement ces derniers mots, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Zoro resta un instant interdit. _Dessous ?_ Puis il se mit à sourire quand il comprit de quoi voulait parler _son_ sniper. Il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait en deux pas et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Usopp posa ses deux mains, paumes à plats, sur le torse puissant de celui qui arrivait à le mettre dans ce drôle d'état juste avec des mots. L'épéiste se pencha et il lui murmura à l'oreille une chose si délicieuse qui le rassura un peu.

« On échangera les rôles, la prochaine fois »

Usopp lui répondit d'une petite voix, un peu anxieux de la suite des événements. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme ! Est-ce que s'était très différent de ce qu'il avait fait avec Kaya ? Allait-il avoir mal ? Toutes ses questions tournaient comme un tourbillon dans sa tête mais la tempête s'apaisa dès que Zoro l'embrassa.

D'abord doux et tendre, le baiser devient plus torride après que leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Leurs corps collés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrasaient passionnément tour à tour menant la danse ou se laissant porter par le baiser. Les mains de Zoro glissèrent dans le dos du sniper, s'arrêtant quand il frôla la lourde natte. D'une main habile il défit le lien qui retenait sa chevelure et passa ses doigts dans les fils d'ébènes pour les libérer. Se séparant un instant des lèvres si tentantes de son amant, Zoro le regarda de haut en bas avant de venir planter son regard dans les yeux noir qui l'observait.

« Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça, ça te vas bien. »

Usopp resta les yeux grands ouverts un instant avant de se mettre à rire.

« Il t'en faut du temps pour sortir un compliment, toi ! »

Renfrogné, Zoro n'eu comme réponse qu'un _« humrf »_ éloquent. Usopp l'attrapa par le menton et le fit tourner la tête vers lui.

« Mais l'important c'est que le dise à un moment ou à un autre »

Zoro le regarda un instant puis sans un mot il reprit possession des ses lèvres. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas emmené là pour discuter. Le forçant à reculer, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Usopp avait chaud. Il avait la tête vide alors qu'un instant auparavant elle était pleine de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse.

Les lèvres de Zoro, les mains de Zoro, le corps de Zoro… l'univers d'Usopp s'était rétrécit pour se concentrer autour d'une seule et même chose : le sabreur. Appuyé contre le mur, il ferma les yeux pour ressentir toutes les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour aller papillonner dans son cou, ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise et effleurèrent son dos, le faisant frissonner.

Leurs corps se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, permettant ainsi à ses mains de quitter son dos pour explorer son torse, son ventre…détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps du bout de ses doigts. Usopp, las de ne rien faire, se débarrassa lui-même de sa chemise, défaisant lentement les boutons un à un sous le regard brulant de l'épéiste qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Il attendit patiemment que le sniper eu terminé son petit striptease, se régalant du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, puis il lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer vers l'un des deux lits jumeaux qui meublaient la chambre. Usopp se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être rouge écrevisse quand il vit que Zoro était dans le même état que lui. Apparemment son petit effeuillage avait eu l'effet escompté ! Arrivé près du lit, il poussa Zoro devant lui pour l'inciter à y prendre place en premier.

Zoro s'allongea contre les coussins, le regardant avec envie. Usopp laissa son regard se promener sur son corps qu'il trouva trop couvert et, s'asseyant sur le bassin du sabreur, il lui retira rapidement ceinture et veste qu'il jeta un peu plus loin. Il commença par laisser ses doigts courir sur la peau nu qui se présentait devant lui puis il fit suivre le même chemin à ses lèvres sous les petits gémissements de plaisir qui échappaient aux lèvres de son amant. Amant qui se laissait faire avec plaisir, de telles initiatives de la part du sniper étaient les bienvenues. Il le laissa dévorer sa peau, se délectant de ses sensations agréables avant de reprendre la main et de les tendre vers le pantalon du canonnier qui devait s'y sentir à l'étroit tout comme lui.

Usopp se figea en sentant des mains baladeuses s'égarer vers son bas-ventre tendu et soupira de soulagement et de plaisir quand son pantalon fut ouvert par des mains décidément habiles. Zoro se redressa, le gardant collé contre lui et il se retrouva assis. Pour garder son équilibre et rester collé contre lui, Usopp glissa ses bras autour de son cou et en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Baiser qui fut interrompu par un petit cri quand Zoro glissa une main dans le pantalon précédemment ouvert par ses soins, le caressant lentement. Envahit par ses nouvelles sensations, il nicha la tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur si caractéristique. Une odeur de saké, musquée, d'huile, celle qu'il utilisait pour ses sabres, tout ça faisait l'odeur de Zoro et il s'en enivrait alors que son corps était soumis à une douce torture et qu'il gémissait son plaisir dans son cou.

Puis, tout un coup, Zoro l'allongea à sa place sur lit. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui murmura :

« Attends deux secondes, je reviens » puis il se leva, laissant son amant perplexe.

Il revient effectivement deux secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de gel douche qu'il avait été chercher dans la salle de bain. Devinant sans peine l'utilisation de ce produit hors de son contexte, Usopp déglutit difficilement, ses questions et angoisses reprenant le dessus.

« Attends, Zoro ! Je suis plus sûr de…Hé ! »

Zoro, coupant court à ses protestations, lui avait retiré son pantalon d'un coup, l'envoyant rejoindre le reste de leurs affaires. Se débarrassant rapidement des siens, il le rejoignit dans le lit. S'allongeant entre ses jambes, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et, posant sa tête sur son torse, il écouta les battements désordonnés du cœur de son amant. Ça l'effrayait et il le comprenait.

Voyant que Zoro s'était lové contre lui et ne tentait plus rien, Usopp se détendit un peu. Il n'irait pas plus loin s'il ne voulait pas. Puis il l'entendit murmurer « j'en ai vraiment envie, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je sais. Moi aussi… je crois… mais si Luffy ou Nami redescendait ? »

Zoro releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il se mit à ricaner.

« Et bien, ils verraient un beau spectacle. »

Usopp lui cogna la tête de son poing.

« Ça ne me fait pas rire ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… et comme ça, c'est mieux ? »

Zoro avait attrapé la couverture qui trainait au pied du lit et il s'en servit pour les recouvrir. Usopp hocha la tête, bien qu'encore un peu anxieux de la suite, il sentait que lui aussi n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et ils reprirent les caresses du début pour refaire monter l'excitation qui était un peu retombée après cette pause.

Zoro abandonna les lèvres du sniper pour descendre de plus en plus bas, progressant lentement le long de son torse puis de son ventre avant d'arriver à son objectif. Il commença par lécher le membre tendu devant lui, lentement, se réjouissant d'entendre le plaisir que cela procurait à son propriétaire. Il continua un petit moment puis il le prit en bouche sous le petit cri de surprise d'Usopp. Tandis qu'il le suçait, il ouvrit d'une main le flacon qu'il avait ramené et versa un peu de son contenu sur ses doigts. Les glissant ensuite entre ses fesses, il caressa d'un doigt l'entrée du canonnier qui s'était tendu. Continuant ses caresses, à la fois buccales et digitales, l'épéiste attendit qu'il se détende et quand il le senti se relâcher, il introduisit doucement un doigt dans son intimité serrée, mais même s'il y était allé doucement, Usopp se cambra sous l'intrusion.

Zoro remonta et embrassa Usopp qui tentait de se détendre. Il n'avait mis qu'un doigt pour l'instant ! Il se concentra sur le plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses plutôt que sur la douleur. Il fit de son mieux pour se relaxer quand Zoro lui murmura qu'il allait en mettre un deuxième et qu'il multiplia les caresses et les baisers. Avait-il fait aussi mal à Kaya lors de leur première fois ? Probablement que oui.

Zoro enfoui soudainement son visage dans son cou et il senti sa respiration haletante sur sa peau, les battements de son cœur. Il glissa ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux verts, plus long qu'il a deux ans, puis il l'entendit lui parler d'une voix sourde :

« J'en peux plus Usopp… je peux venir ? »

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, il allait avoir mal… mais il en avait envie aussi. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa et se colla un peu plus contre lui, lui signifiant ainsi son accord.

Reprenant la bouteille, il s'en versa une généreuse quantité sur son membre gonflé et tressaillit au contact du liquide froid. Usopp écarta un peu plus les jambes, accueillant son amant entre elles. Zoro retira ses doigts et il le pénétra doucement. Mais malgré toute la douceur qu'il y mit, ça n'empêcha pas Usopp de se crisper, des larmes perlant des ses yeux fermés. Il embrassa ses paupières, récoltant les larmes salées et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui puis il attendit. Il attendit qu'enfin Usopp se détende un peu pour pouvoir bouger car le sniper était tellement crispé qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement.

Lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, le caressant, déposant sur son visage plein de baisers aussi légers que des papillons, Zoro réussi à le détendre suffisamment pour pouvoir commencer à se mouvoir. Usopp lui labourait les épaules de ses doigts serrés mais au bout d'un moment il le senti se relaxer et il put se mouvoir plus facilement, jusqu'au moment où il toucha un endroit du sniper qui semblai particulièrement sensible. Écarquillant brusquement les yeux, Usopp avait laissé s'échapper une exclamation de surprise quand Zoro toucha un coin particulier à l'intérieur de lui. _« C'était quoi ça ? C'était… bon ! »_

L'épéiste s'employa alors à aller toucher cet endroit le plus souvent possible et il eu la satisfaction de voir qu'Usopp prenait enfin du plaisir dans cette étreinte. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et plongea la main dans la masse de cheveux noirs et soyeux tandis que le sniper nouait ses jambes dans son dos, l'invitant à accélérer le mouvementent.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus puissants. Si Usopp ne prenait pas son pied rapidement, il allait jouir avant lui. Au moment où il pensait ne plus pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps il senti tout le corps de son amant se tendre sous lui et il senti un liquide chaud se répandre entre eux. Sous les contractions de son intimité autour de lui, Zoro se laissa aller à la vague de plaisir qui le submergea.

Il se détacha à regret du corps chaud d'Usopp et s'allongea à ses cotés. D'une main, il l'attira contre lui et collé l'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent leurs respirations se calmer et les battements furieux de leurs cœurs s'apaiser.

Pris dans la félicité de l'après l'amour, ils n'entendirent pas le léger déclic de la porte-fenêtre qui se refermait.

« Ah ! Nami ! Tu en as mis du temps pour aller aux toilettes ! »

« Heu oui, j'ai discuté un peu avec Usopp avant de remonter. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? »

Nami retourna s'assoir auprès de Luffy, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres et repris la surveillance. Dans quelques heures, ce serai l'aube et il faudrait qu'ils aient définis un plan de sauvetage pour se tirer de se mauvais pas, même si apparemment cette mésaventure avait servi à rapprocher deux de ses nakamas.

* * *

_p.s : pour ceux/celles qui ne savent pas ce que sont des lits jumeaux, ce sont deux lits de même taille et de même dimension installés côte à côte dans une même pièce._


	9. Chapter 9

_disclamer : rien de neuf, tout appartient à Oda-sama ^^_

* * *

Usopp ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Regardant le sablier posé sur une commode, il se détendit, il n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Il regarda Zoro endormis à coté de lui et sourit. Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se leva précautionneusement, une douleur lancinante dans le bas de ses reins. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de la bouteille de savon et la trouva sous le lit. Il s'en empara et alla prendre une douche. Plaçant la bouteille à la hauteur de ses yeux, il vit qu'il en manquait un bon quart. Pas étonnant à ce qu'il se sente tout poisseux, ajouté à la sueur et aux différents fluides corporels qui le recouvrait.

Il se glissa dans la douche, appréciant les bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Il y resta de longues minutes, repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient fait l'amour… le jeune sniper ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Si on lui avait dis qu'un jour, Zoro et lui, en arriverait à être ensemble, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il était sur un petit nuage depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser. Bon, il ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient à la case « coucher ensemble » si vite mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui avait déplut, bien au contraire !

Il arrêta l'eau et se sécha rapidement avec une serviette de l'hôtel. Devant la glace il peigna ses cheveux que Zoro avait emmêlés en y glissant ses doigts. Une fois sa chevelure à peu près démêlée, il se demanda un instant comment les coiffer, devait-il les tresser ? Faire une queue de cheval comme d'habitude ? Les garder simplement lâcher était hors de question dans cette situation, ils étaient trop longs et le gênerait s'il y avait de l'action. Ne pensant pas remettre son bonnet, la queue de cheval basse n'était pas indispensable. Il soupira, les tresser demandait trop de temps et seul se n'était pas bien facile. Il opta donc pour une queue de cheval haute et prenant ses cheveux à pleines mains, il les remonta avant de les attacher rapidement avec le lien qu'il avait récupéré.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches et s'approcha du lit où il s'assit à coté de l'homme au bois dormant. La facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à s'endormir n'importe où avait de quoi faire des envieux. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement tout en l'appelant par son prénom.

L'épéiste ouvrit les yeux, le visage contrarié avant de s'adoucir et de s'éclairer quand il vit qui l'avait réveillé. Il tendit une main dans l'intention de la passer autour de la taille d'Usopp mais ce dernier esquiva l'étreinte en se levant et lui tendis une serviette.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche maintenant, ça va bientôt être l'heure d'aller relever Luffy et Nami. »

Zoro regarda la serviette, la salle de bain et enfin l'homme quasiment nu qui se tenait à coté de lui.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Usopp rougit quand Zoro posa cette question pleine de sous-entendu avec un regard lourd de convoitise.

« J'ai déjà pris la mienne… et puis on aurait pas le temps. »

« Hum… t'as raison, on verra ça plus tard »

Zoro se leva souplement du lit en désordre et allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand une phrase prononcée par Usopp le fit stopper avant d'aller se jeter sous douche, les joues en feu.

« N'oublie pas que la prochaine fois, c'est à toi. »

Usopp fit le tour de la chambre, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés en peu partout. Après un coup d'œil rapide à la tenue qu'il avait acheté, il décida de la ranger dans son sac, sa salopette étant quand même plus confortable pour aller crapahuter sur les toits.

Il ramassa ceux de Zoro et les déposa sur le lit puis passa tête dans la salle de bain.

« Zoro, je t'ai posé tes vêtements sur le lit. Je commence à monter rejoindre les autres »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, ça fait déjà deux heures. Dépêche-toi un peu »

Zoro grommela sous l'eau chaude et finit de se doucher en vitesse. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, Usopp était déjà parti rejoindre Luffy et Nami. Il s'habilla rapidement en souriant. Cette pause avait été très divertissante. Mais il se mi à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Usopp. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui avait promis d'échanger les rôles la prochaine fois. Et merde ! Bon, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire à la fin mais à l'idée de devoir être celui qui se laissait faire le déroutait. Il trouvait cela extrêmement…gênant.

Il soupira puis il écarta ce souci de ses pensées. Il verrait bien quand l'occasion se présentera, après tout, il n'était pas du genre à se faire du mouron pour quelque chose qui ne s'était pas encore produit. Il plaça ses sabres à sa taille et monta sur le toit rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait

« Salut Zoro ! »

« Ha ba quand même ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Viens par là, que l'on puisse commencer ! »

Jetant un regard à Nami, Zoro pris place dans le cercle_. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle là ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait pour l'énerver ? Bah ! De toute façon, je m'en fous ! »_

Il reporta son attention sur la conversation. Apparemment ce que lui et Usopp avait découvert avait été confirmé par Nami et Luffy. L'approche par la terre était pratiquement impossible et coté mer il y avait deux obstacle : le premier était qu'il n'avait même pas une barque et la deuxième était la manière de s'approcher du Sunny sans être vu des gardes postés tout autour.

Après plusieurs minutes infructueuses à chercher un moyen de sortir leur navire de cette nase, ils décidèrent de faire ce qui était possible pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire partir à la recherche du cinquième membre de l'équipage à avoir été éjecté du Sunny lors de sa capture : Sanji.

« Et on commence par le chercher où ? » demanda Usopp à Zoro et Nami, Luffy s'étant déconnecté de la conversation au moment où ils avaient prononcé le prénom du cuisiner et répétait en boucle _j'ai faim, Sanji viens me préparé un délicieux casse-croute !_

Nami assomma le capitaine et ils purent continuer la conversation dans le calme qui était ainsi revenu.

« Franchement ! Où voulez vous que le Baka-Cook se trouve à part dans un mermaid-caffé ? »

« Ha… c'est vrai. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ? »

« C'est vrai qu'en connaissant Sanji-kun, c'est le seul endroit possible »

Ils réveillèrent Luffy et ils allaient partir en ville chercher dans les cafés s'ils trouvaient le cuistot quand Nami arrêta tout le monde en criant STOP et de montrer Usopp du doigt.

« Où comptes-tu aller dans cette tenue ? »

« Heu…chercher Sanji ? »

Le sniper vit Nami prendre sur elle avant de reprendre la parole.

« Es-ce que je dois te rappeler que les soldats ont tous ton signalement après le foutoirs que toi et Zoro avez foutu en ville ? De nous quatre, tu es le seul à pouvoir te promener librement dans les rues, alors profites-en ! »

« Mais, c'est plus conforta… »

Devant l'aura menaçante émanant de Nami, Usopp ne termina pas sa phrase et descendit en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre pour se changer. A peine fut-il sorti de la salle de bain que le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner. Étonné, il regarda ses nakamas avant de décrocher.

« Oui ? »

« Héraclès-sama ? Pardonnez moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive… j'espère que je ne vous réveille pas au moins ? »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais… ne seriez vous pas la jeune femme qui m'a si aimablement aidé à obtenir cette chambre ? »

« Si ! Si… je suis heureuse que vous vous souveniez de moi, Héraclès-sama ! »

« Mais que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Heu… je… je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais… j'aurais aimé vous invitez à déjeuner »

« À déjeuner ? Heu… » Usopp jeta un œil vers ses amis en quête d'une quelconque aide et eu droit à plusieurs scenarii : Nami qui lui faisait signe d'accepter et Zoro qui lui jetait un regard noir.

« D'accord, où voulez vous aller ? »

« L'hôtel à un très bon restaurant »

« Bien, alors on s'y retrouve pour midi »

« Merci, Héraclès-sama. »

Usopp raccrocha et Nami le félicita de cette opportunité. Cette jeune femme pouvait peut-être les aider sans le vouloir à libérer leurs nakamas et leur navire. Zoro quand à lui, préféra se renfrogner dans son coin, agacé qu'Usopp ai accepté ce "rendez-vous".

Une fois les derniers détails réglés, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner soit dans environ six heures et se séparèrent pour chercher Sanji. Tous, sauf Zoro qui fut sommé de rester sur le toit à surveiller le Sunny. En fait, ils avaient surtout peur de devoir partir à sa recherche une fois qu'il se serait perdu dans la ville. Ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire à retrouver le blond sans devoir courir après le vert ensuite !

.*.*.*.*.*.

Après avoir été éjecté du Sunny par cet énorme monstre marin, Sanji s'était réveillé tout seul au milieu d'épais buissons. A première vue, il avait atterrit dans la forêt entourant la ville. Il fit une recherche rapide mais se rendit vite compte qu'il avait été le seul éjecté, ou du moins le seul de ce coté.

Il avait avancé un peu au hasard, jusqu'au moment où il avait vu de loin des gens portant de grandes nases sur le dos se diriger toutes dans la même direction. Ce devait être jour de marché et ces fermiers devaient aller en ville pour y vendre leurs productions. Il décida de les suivre de loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Vu le comité d'accueil présent à l'entrée de l'île, il était peu probable que ces gens voient passer des visiteurs tout les jours !

Il les suivit pendant environ une heure avant d'apercevoir la ville, il avait vraiment volé loin du bateau ! Il profita d'une petite colline pour observer la ville avant d'y entrer et remarqua tout de suite le Sunny dans son étrange prison. Ils étaient dans la mouise jusqu'au coup sur ce coup là ! Il se promit de mettre une raclée à son capitaine débile qui avait absolument voulu suivre cette route puis il opta pour rester un moment sur son promontoire pour observer comment la situation pouvait évoluer.

Il observa la rotation des gardes autour du Sunny et sans le savoir arriva à la même conclusion que ces quatre autres nakamas : reprendre le Sunny serait très difficile. Il se leva, allumant une de ces éternelles morts en bâton et souffla la première bouffée vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée et les cieux illuminés d'étoiles étaient magnifiques ce soir là. Dommage qu'il n'ait ni alcool ni jolies filles pour accompagner cette agréable soirée.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve les autres ! Sur le Sunny, il avait vu que Franky, Brook, Chopper et sa Robin-chwan étaient aussi prisonniers mais qu'ils étaient saufs. Ce qui voulait dire que Luffy, Usopp, le Marimo et sa douce Nami avaient dus être eux aussi éjectés du bateau, il fallait à présent qu'il trouve un moyen de le retrouver.


	10. Chapter 10

_dans ce chapitre, il y aura peu de dialogue les ".*.*.*.*.*." sépare les moments vécus du point de vue de Zoro ou de Sanji._

* * *

Sanji pénétra dans la ville et s'arrêta un instant, le temps de s'allumer une cigarette et de prendre une pose cool ! Avant de partir en tourbillonnant, les bras levés au ciel et l'œil en forme de cœur, vers le premier groupe de filles venu. Que voulez-vous, on ne se débarrasse pas de 17 ans d'éducation féminine en seulement deux petites années ! Il papillonna ainsi le reste de la journée, tendant l'oreille dès que des soldats passaient à proximité. Avoir un avis de recherche pourri pouvait parfois se révéler utile quand on avait besoin de passer inaperçu sur une ile qui se trouvait être une base de la Marine. Avec les bribes d'informations qu'il récolta ainsi, il en déduisit que Luffy avait atterri en ville avec Nami. Sanji laissa échapper un peu de la pression qu'il avait accumulée en sachant que Luffy et Nami n'étaient pas seuls.

La nuit tomba sans qu'il ait réussi à retrouver la trace de ses nakamas. Il entra dans plusieurs bars, faisant la cour aux jolies filles tout en en écoutant ce qui se disait autour de lui, partant dès qu'il sentait peser sur lui les regards un peu trop insistants des autres clients. Quand il se fit trop tard pour que les informations tirées des ivrognes soit intéressantes, il alla se réfugier sur un toit et y passa le reste de la nuit. Il recommença sa récolte d'information dès le lendemain matin. De ce qu'il entendait des conversations surprises sur le marché et plus tard dans les bars, Luffy et Nami faisaient tourner en bourrique les soldats de la Marine en courant à travers toute la ville sans se laisser attraper malgré les énormes effectifs déployés !

La nuit commençait à étendre son rideau sombre sur la ville quand deux troupes de soldats se croisèrent à proximité de lui. Se cachant dans l'ombre, il les écouta adossé contre un mur. Apparemment un deuxième groupe de pirates venant du vaisseau capturé avait été repéré en ville plus tôt dans la journée et, à l'heure actuelle, il courrait toujours ! Une fois les soldats éloignés, Sanji s'alluma une clope en souriant. Entre Luffy et Zoro, les pauvres soldats allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs et ne plus savoir où donner de la tête ! Mais il n'avait toujours aucune piste pour savoir où ils étaient et ça commençait à devenir problématique.

Agacé et soucieux, il entra dans un bar qu'il n'avait pas encore écumé et s'installa devant son verre, l'oreille aux aguets. Les clients parlaient entre eux de la nouvelle déconvenue des soldats qui avaient été sur le point d'attraper un duo de pirates qui sévissait en ville quand ils leur avaient échappé grâce à deux autres fauteurs de trouble qui étaient littéralement tombés du ciel, filant ainsi une nouvelle fois entre les doigts du gouvernement.

Sanji trinqua en silence à ses amis qui avaient trouvés le moyen de se réunir quand une jolie jeune femme entra dans ce bar plutôt mal famé. Il songea un instant à la draguer quand elle se dirigea droit vers le comptoir et apostropha la barmaid avec laquelle elle était visiblement amie. Il écouta donc leur conversation d'une oreille discrète. Elles discutèrent chiffons et de tenues pour un rendez-vous à déjeuner quand un nom familier surgit et lui fit tendre l'oreille.

« Héraclès ? C'est un nom ça ? »

« C'est celui qu'il m'a donné quand il a fait la réservation en début de soirée. Si tu le voyait… il est vraiment élégant et beau garçon avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son teint mat. »

« Et il t'as réservé une chambre au grand hôtel ? »

« Oui ! Et au dernier étage ! En plus d'être beau, il est riche ! »

« Ouais, ben ça reste à voir… c'est quand même louche cette histoire. Des pirates débarquent et un homme mystérieux te réserve une chambre… »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé mais il a surement dû débarquer avec le vaisseau-cargo d'hier. Il m'a dit qu'il ne resterait probablement pas longtemps, il va surement repartir avec la prochaine navette de demain soir. C'est pourquoi je l'ai invité à déjeuner demain, et pour ce rendez-vous il faut absolument que tu me prête…. »

Sanji n'écouta pas la fin de leur discutions, il avait appris tout ce dont il avait besoin grâce à cette charmante demoiselle et son amie. Il posa sur le comptoir un généreux pourboire pour les remercier de leur aide involontaire et sorti de l'établissement. Une fois dehors, il ralluma sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait trouver ses nakamas.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zoro s'était installé le plus confortablement possible sur me toit, emmitouflé dans une couverture prise dans la chambre et une bouteille de saké venant du minibar. Il était troublé, agacé, dérouté par l'attitude de son amant quand il était au téléphone avec cette femme. S'il ne l'avait pas eu sous les yeux, il l'aurait pris pour Sanji, une parfaite imitation de l'ero-cook ! Et puis, il n'aima pas l'idée qu'il se promène seul dans cette ville, c'est dangereux. S'il lui arrivait quoique se soit, Nami allait entendre parler du pays ! Versant ce qu'il restait de saké, il se servit une dernière coupe et reporta son attention sur le Sunny, mettant ses pensées désagréables de coté.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Sanji repéra bien vite de Grand Hôtel. Il fallait bien avouer que ses amis avaient été plutôt culottés de se prendre une chambre dans le bâtiment le plus en vue de cette base de la Marine. Mais il savait que Nami était une femme intelligente, elle avait surement envoyé celui qui risquait le moins de se faire repérer pour réserver la chambre, soit Usopp. D'ailleurs heureusement que le sniper avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le nom de son mentor, ça avait permis à Sanji de savoir exactement où les trouver !

Arrivé à proximité de l'imposant immeuble, il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Devait-il simplement entrer et demander à voir Héraclès-san ? Vu l'heure tardive, il avait de grande chance qu'on le mette dehors. Devait-il attendre dehors qu'un de ses nakamas sortent ? Il était peu probable qu'ils sortent par la grande porte et un bâtiment de cette taille devait avoir plusieurs sorties de secours, il ne pourra pas toutes les surveiller. Alors quoi ?

Il s'appuya contre le mur de la ruelle dans l'ombre de laquelle il se dissimulait, finalement il n'avait pas tant avancé que ça… il termina sa cigarette et entra dans l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et adressa son plus beau sourire à la vielle femme qui s'approcha pour s'occuper de lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir, Madame, j'aimerais laisser un message pour Mr Héraclès »

La vielle femme pris un stylo et un bloc, prête à noter ce qu'on lui dicterait. Sanji réfléchi rapidement, il fallait que son message reste obscur pour les autres mais clair pour ses amis

« Pouvez-vous noter que toute l'équipe du Baratie espère vous revoir très bientôt et reprendra contact avec lui pour diner une nouvelle fois entre amis ? »

La vielle fini d'écrire le message d'une écriture appliquée et le cacheta. Sanji la remercia et sorti mais une fois dehors, il s'arrêta en se demande quoi faire maintenant. Il était tard et il était fatigué, sa dernière nuit sur un toit n'avait pas été très reposante.

Réfléchissant à la suite, Sanji avança dans une ruelle au hasard quand soudain un pot de fleur suspendu tomba près de lui. Sur la défensive, il observa rapidement les alentours avant de remarquer que l'angle de la maison à laquelle était suspendu le pot était coupé. Zoro !

Il tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche de l'épéiste mais il ne le voyait pas, où pouvait bien se planquer cette face de mousse ? bien-sûr ! Il leva les yeux vers le toit du Grand Hôtel et vit la silhouette du marimo se découper à contre jour devant la pleine lune.

Et maintenant, il lui fallait monter. Son regard tomba sur le moyen le plus simple d'entrer dans l'hôtel sans se faire remarquer

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zoro avait essayé de somnoler, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux il imaginait le corps disloqué d'Usopp comme lors de l'épisode de Water 7. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de le laisser seul. Mais a bien y réfléchir, Usopp était de taille maintenant, surtout contre des soldats de seconde zone. Il leur avait prouvé qu'il avait énormément progressé depuis leur séparation lors des combats contre les hommes-poissons de Hody Jones ! Zoro secoua la tête, il se faisait du souci pour rien et ça l'énervait. Il laissa ses pensées dérivées et elles le menèrent à repenser à ses ébats avec le sniper, faisait réagir son corps immédiatement.

Énervé par la réaction de son corps qu'il n'avait pas réussit à contrôler, il reporta plutôt son attention sur le Sunny et sur les environs de l'hôtel quand il aperçut une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Dire que les trois autres étaient entrain de parcourir toute la ville en écumant les bars pour le retrouver alors que ce Baka-cook se trouvait juste à ses pieds !

Le voyant qu'il s'éloignait, Zoro réfléchit rapidement à un moyen d'interpeler le cuistot sans réveiller ou détruire la moitié de la ville quand il remarqua un pot suspendu accroché au bord d'un toit un peu devant Sanji. C'était parfait ! Il allait devoir avoir la main légère s'il ne voulait pas trancher la maison en deux et le cuistot par la même occasion.

Il prépara son coup, dosant la force nécessaire avec attention et lança son « attaque » contre le malheureux pot de fleur. Dans le mille ! Bon, il avait un peu abimé le mur et la chaussée mais rien d'irréparable ! Il vit Sanji tourner sur lui-même en regardant autour de lui. Mais quel boulet, ce type ! Il n'allait pas lever les yeux ? Zoro se rapprocha du bord du toit pour être plus visible et sourit quand enfin le cuistot leva les yeux vers lui. ils restèrent un instant immobile, se jugeant du regard, avant que Sanji ne disparaisse de son champs de vision. Apparemment le cuistot avait trouvé un moyen de venir le rejoindre. Il retourna dans la chambre, entrouvrit la porte et s'installa confortablement en attendant que l'autre arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

Sanji entra par les cuisines où même à cette heure tardive il régnait une agitation digne de celle d'une fourmilière. Se glissant parmi les autres serveurs, tous vêtus d'impeccables costumes noirs, il attrapa un plateau chargé de boissons et d'en-cas et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les ascenseurs.

Il eu la chance d'être seul dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le dernier bouton. La cabine amorça sa montée et fit quelques arrêts pour laisser monter des clients qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Il arriva enfin au dernier étage en étant seul et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte qui ne semblait attendre que lui et la poussa prudemment puis se dit que, oui il était dans la bonne chambre, au vu du Marimo qui était entrain de ronfler dans un des lits.

Il posa le plateau sur un guéridon près de la porte et alla réveiller la tête de gazon en « douceur » en faisant voler le matelas et l'algue qui y était avachi d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il s'en suivit bien évidement de l'une de leur bagarre habituelle qu'ils cessèrent pourtant bien vite mais s'échangèrent quand même les salutations d'usages :

« Qu'es-ce que tu fous là, Ero-Cook ? T'as pas trouvé de fille qui veuille bien de toi dans son lit ? »

« Et toi, Marimo ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas perdu entre le toit et le lit ? Les autres ont balisé le chemin ? »

Face à face, ils se défièrent du regard, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, avant que celui de Sanji ne se transforme en un cœur rose bonbon et que Zoro ne pousse un soupire dépité devant tant de mièvrerie. Sanji fit le tour de la chambre en tourbillonnant tout en clamant _: Nami-chérie, où es tu ? Ton prince est de retour !_ Zoro le laissa faire, attendant que le cuistot se rende compte par lui-même qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux.

« Ils sont sortis pour te chercher, Baka-Cook ! »

« Et qu'es-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

« Tu crois peut-être que je me casserais le cul à te chercher ? »

« Tch ! »

Sanji fut tenter de régler ce différent par la manière habituelle mais finalement il était trop fatigué et préféra sortir sur le balcon pour s'allumer une cigarette. Zoro lui emboita le pas et s'adossa à la rambarde tandis que Sanji s'y accoudait.

« Raconte. »

« La version courte ? Usopp et moi on atterri quelque part par là, puis on a été poursuivit, on est venu en ville pour trouver les autres membres de l'équipage et Luffy nous est tombé dessus. Nami a voulu que l'on s'installe ici et on y a découvert que le Sunny est trop bien gardé pour qu'on puisse le reprendre… et toi ? »

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de souffler la fumée nocive vers les cieux étoilés pour assimiler les informations que Zoro venait de lui fournir avec celles qu'il avait déjà. Quand enfin, il le regarda, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

« Moi ? J'ai trouvé le moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier monumental »

.*.*.*.*.*.

Quatre heures plus tard, un à un, ils rentrèrent de leur chasse au cuistot, bredouille bien évidemment. Un à un, ils s'étonnèrent de le trouver là. Un à un, ils tentèrent de le faire parler sans succès. Sanji attendait que le dernier, Luffy, arrive pour ne pas avoir à se répéter plus que nécessaire.

Quand ils furent tous réunis, les questions fusèrent comme des balles et Sanji les arrêta en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Je vous propose de vous raconter ce que je sais et vous me poserez vos questions ensuite »

Ils acquiescèrent et s'installèrent pour l'écouter.

« Commençons par la question que vous m'avez tous posé, à part un. » il coula un regard noir vers Zoro qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent « comment je vous ais retrouvé ? Hier soir, j'étais dans un bar par très loin d'i... »

« Un bar ? Comme c'est étonnant ! AIE ! MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?! »

« Laisse terminer Sanji-kun de parler sinon on aura jamais fini ! »

« C'était pas la peine de me frapper, sale sorcière ! »

Sanji soupira, ça allait être un peu long tout ça. Il laissa Usopp faire la police entre la rousse et le vert et quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, il continua.

« Donc, j'était dans un bar » regard appuyé en direction du Marimo, qui ne dit rien cette fois ci « où j'ai entendu une conversation intéressante d'une jeune femme avec la barmaid. Cette jeune femme avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous à déjeuner avec un certain Héraclès qui lui avait réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel où elle travaille.»

Sanji fut une nouvelle fois coupé dans son récit par la clameur qui s'éleva du petit groupe où chacun allait de son commentaire qui allait _du monde est petit_ à _j'ai la dalle_. Mais dans cette cacophonie, il remarqua l'agacement visible de Zoro et la gêne soudaine d'Usopp à l'évocation de la jeune femme. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il se demanda ce qui avait bien put se passer entre le sniper et l'épéiste et se promit de creuser le sujet dès qu'il en aurait le temps ! Quand le brouhaha retomba, Sanji continua son récit.

« Apparemment cette jeune hôtelière était persuadée que ce riche et élégant Héraclès-Sama (tiens Usopp rougit, Zoro fait la tronche, intéressant) était arrivé par un vaisseau-cargo qui fait la navette avec une autre ile et qu'il repartira avec la prochaine navette… qui doit arriver demain dans la nuit »

Cette fois, ce fut le silence qui suivit ses paroles, le temps que ses nakamas réalisent ce qu'il était entrain de leur raconter. Les visages s'éclairèrent d'espoir quand ils comprirent qu'enfin ils avaient une chance de pouvoir récupère le Sunny et tout ce qui s'y trouvait à bord ! Déjà Nami préparait un plan, des idées plein la tête pour sortir tout le monde de ce formidable bordel où un certain capitaine insouciant les avaient jetés.

La journée avança, occupée par les préparatifs indispensables avant l'arrivée du cargo. Ils dormirent à tour de rôle, se reposant de la fatigue des derniers jours et se préparant à une nuit agitée. Luffy, affamé (la chambre était réservé pour une personne donc les repas aussi était pour un !), s'endormit après que Sanji lui ait révélé un adage qui disait « _qui dort dîne_ ». Usopp prit le second lit après que Nami ait refusé de se coucher pour avoir le temps de fignoler les derniers détails de son plan.

Pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs et la navigatrice, les deux restants montèrent sur le toit où Zoro se mit immédiatement à somnoler. Il n'avait pas besoin de lit pour piquer un petit roupillon. Pendant que l'autre dormait, Sanji se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir plus tôt. Décider à en avoir le cœur net, il réveilla le Marimo après l'avoir laissé dormir une heure en l'appelant par son prénom. Entendre le cuistot s'adresser à lui de cette façon suffit à Zoro pour ouvrir un œil interrogateur. Sanji jeta son mégot dans le vide et s'accroupit à coté de l'épéiste, content que ce dernier ait laissé ses armes dans la chambre.

« Dis-moi, il y a quoi… entre Usopp et toi ? »

Il vit Zoro écarquiller légèrement les yeux avant que son visage ne se referme et devienne impénétrable. Il mit longtemps à lui répondre, si longtemps qu'il cru qu'il allait pouvoir aller s'assoir sur la réponse !

« La même chose que Luffy voudrait qu'il y ai entre lui et toi. »


	12. Chapter 12

« Dis-moi, il y a quoi… entre Usopp et toi ? »

Il vit Zoro écarquiller légèrement les yeux avant que son visage ne se referme et devienne impénétrable. Il mit longtemps à lui répondre, si longtemps qu'il cru qu'il allait pouvoir aller s'assoir sur la réponse !

« La même chose que Luffy voudrait qu'il y ai entre lui et toi. »

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel toute une troupe d'ange eu le temps de passer, avant que Sanji ne réagisse.

« Que ? Hein ? Quoi ?! Luffy ? »

Zoro soupira en regardant la tête que faisait le blond.

« Tu peux développer ? Je ne comprends pas tes onomatopées. »

Pris par leur discutions, ils ne virent pas qu'Usopp s'était réveillé et venait de les rejoindre sur le toit. Entendant les derniers mots de Sanji, il blêmit avant de maudire en silence son marimo qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue ! Il s'approcha à grand pas et mis une beigne derrière la tête du vert avant de lui crier dessus.

« NON MAIS TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE TAIRE ?! Pourquoi tu as été lui dire que Luffy était amoureux de lui ? »

Ils virent Sanji pâlir encore un peu plus.

« Amoureux ? De moi ? Et vous deux êtes amoureux ? »

« TU LUI A AUSSI DIT POUR NOUS ?! TU AURAIS PUS ME DEMANDER MON ACCORD AVANT, NON ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est toi qui viens de lui dire, ou lui crier plus exactement ! »

« C'est pas vrai ?... »

Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois, il était entouré de crétin en cette fin de matinée. Enfin, lui ça ne le dérangeait pas que les autres soit au courant pour lui et Usopp. Jetant un regard au brun, il se dit que lui n'était peut-être pas prêt, mais il le vit se ressaisir et soupirer à son tour.

« Ben au moins, il y a au moins un qui est officiellement au courant. Apparemment, ça lui en a filé un sacré coup à Sanji ! Regarde dans quel état il est ! Tu crois que c'est à cause de nous ou à cause de Luffy ? »

« Heu… plutôt à cause de Luffy. Apprendre que son capitaine à des sentiments pour lui a du être trop dur à supporter pour cet Ero-Cook ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rigoler de la déconvenue du cuisiner qui semblait être sur le point de rendre l'âme. Nami interrompit cet instant complice en grimpant à moitié sur le toit, un den-den mushi beuglant ses_ beuleubeuleu_ dans sa main. Interpellant le sniper, elle lança dans sa direction le pauvre escargot. Usopp regarda Zoro d'un air interrogateur avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Héraclès-San, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais il y a une jeune femme qui vous attends depuis un bon quart d'heure au restaurant. Elle affirme avoir rendez-vous avec vous pour le déjeuner. »

Usopp blêmit en se souvenant qu'effectivement, il avait accepté de déjeuner avec la jeune femme de l'accueil qui l'avait aidé à avoir la chambre. Mettant sa main sur le combiné, il chuchota à Zoro :

_« Je l'avait complètement oublié ! Je fais quoi ? »_

_« Tu lui dit que tu arrives, après tout elle pourrait te donner d'autres informations intéressantes ! »_

Usopp se racla la gorge et repris le combiné.

« C'est vrai, j'avais rendez-vous avec cette demoiselle. Pouvez-vous lui demander d'attendre encore un peu ? J'arrive le plus vite possible »

« Bien Héraclès-San. »

Usopp se leva et redescendit dans la chambre pour se changer et remettre la tenue achetée la veille. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Nami l'attendait avec un peigne à la main.

« Heu… tu veux quelque chose, Nami ? »

« À ton avis ? Tu crois que tu peux aller déjeuner avec une jeune demoiselle avec des cheveux dans cet état ? Tu as un rôle à tenir je te rappelle ! »

« Ils sont déjà attachés ! »

« Discutes pas et assis toi ! »

Sous la menace implicite de la navigatrice, un frisson parcouru le dos d'Usopp qui s'empressa de prendre place dans le fauteuil désigné sous l'œil amusé de Sanji qui avait repris ces esprits, de Zoro qui était lui aussi redescendu et de Luffy qui s'était finalement réveillé en clamant qu'il avait la dalle.

Nami démêla l'épaisse crinière noire avant de la tresser serrée. Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle libéra le sniper qui pensait en avoir fini quand ce fut au tour de Sanji de l'empêcher de sortir. Il avait défait sa cravate et la passa autour de son cou, parachevant sa tenue. Il se recula d'un pas et jaugea le canonnier d'un coup d'œil, il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Tu devrais mettre ma veste aussi » lui dit-il en l'enlevant. Mais quand Usopp essaya de la mettre, il se trouva qu'elle était trop étroite. Attrapant sa veste par le col, il lui retira tout en laissant courir ses doigts sur les bras musclés du brun.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais pris autant de muscles Usopp »

Ce dernier rougit à la remarque du cuistot, conscient des regards qui pesaient sur eux. Surtout un !

« Il va pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul pour enlever cette veste, alors retire tes pattes ! »

Ben voilà ! Zoro avait sorti Shûsui du fourreau et le tenait sous la gorge du cuisiner qui préféra enlever ses mains. L'attitude possessive du sabreur n'échappa pas aux autres ce qui fit rougir Usopp, bien que sur les trois, seule Nami ne devait pas être au courant.

Profitant de cette diversion, Usopp en profita pour sortir, il était déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça ! Il laissait aux bons soins de Nami et de Luffy de calmer la dispute entre Zoro et Sanji. Dans la chambre, Zoro avait rengainé son sabre après un dernier regard noir vers l'Ero-Cook et alla s'installer sur le balcon pour faire la sieste. Le soleil frappant directement dans la chambre, Nami tira le rideau, jetant un œil sur l'épéiste apparemment endormit, puis se retourna vers Sanji.

« C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec Usopp ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nami-chérie, j'essayais juste de le rendre plus présentable. D'ailleurs où lui avez-vous trouvé cette tenue ? Elle lui va à ravir. »

« Sanji-Kun, tu devrais arrêter ce petit jeu avant que ça n'aille trop loin ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Usopp et Zoro fricotent tous les deux ! »

« Fricotent ? J'adore tes expressions ma douce Nami. Et si, je le savais, ces deux là sont d'ailleurs assez peu discrets. »

« Comment tu l'as su ?! »

« Usopp a vendu la mèche. »

« Et il ne m'a rien dit ! Et dire que je me suis débrouillée pour les laisser un peu seuls en trafiquant les pailles ! »

Sanji allait répondre quand ils se figèrent en sentant une aura meurtrière derrière le rideau.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… ça ne pouvait n'être que toi… »

Nami se figea, l'aura menaçante et la voix grave de Zoro qui venait de derrière elle lui collait froid dans le dos.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zoro, vraiment… »

« Ne me prend pas pour un con, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as vu ! »

Nami se crispa avec un petit cri de frayeur quand elle entendit distinctement le bruit d'un sabre que l'on désengageait de son fourreau.

« J'ai rien vu, rien vu du tout ! Vous étiez sous les couvertures ! »

Il eu un silence pendant lequel personne n'osa bouger avant qu'un claquement sec ne retentisse. La tension accumulée dans la pièce fini de s'évaporer comme neige au soleil quand Zoro posa une main sur l'épaule de la navigatrice et lui murmura :

« Merci… pour les pailles. »

Sanji alluma une cigarette en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer quand une information arriva enfin jusqu'à son cerveau fatigué : les deux hommes avaient consommés leur union ! Pire ! Nami avait essayé de les mater ! La stupeur plaquée tel un masque sur son visage, il montra Zoro du doigt.

« Vous !... vous avez… devant Nami-chérie ?! »

Zoro lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« On a rien fait _devant _elle. C'est elle qui est venue espionner ! »

Il lança à la jeune femme un regard qu'elle comprit parfaitement, elle ne s'amusera plus à ce petit jeu là, ou du moins pas sans être sûre de ne pas se faire prendre. Sanji secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il y avait eu trop d'informations bizarres en même temps.

« Et vous avez fait _ça_ dans quel lit ? »

« Dans celui où tu as dormi. »

Le blond se leva d'un bond sous le regard lassé de l'épéiste qui soupira bruyamment.

« Tu sais que dans ce genre de piaule, il existe du personnel qui s'occupe de nettoyer les chambres ? Les draps étaient propre quand tu as été te coucher. »

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard quand la voix de leur capitaine s'éleva pour poser LA question qui tue !

« Zoro, t'as fait quoi avec Usopp ? »

Les deux frères ennemis blêmirent de concert tandis que Nami prenait la tangente discrètement, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincée à expliquer à un grand gamin de dix-neuf ans les choses de la vie. Elle laissait bien volontiers le boulot aux deux autres, après tout une question d'homme devait se régler entre homme. De son coté, elle descendit aux cuisines pour tenter de voler de quoi nourrir la troupe de squatteurs qu'ils étaient devenus.

Dans la chambre, Zoro et Sanji étaient tous les deux gênés par la même cause mais pas pour les même raisons. Parlez de ces _choses là_ à demi-mots ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le sabreur mais l'expliquer à Luffy nécessiterai plus de … détails, et Zoro n'était pas à l'aise de ce rôle là ! Quand à Sanji, depuis que les deux autres idiots lui avaient révélés que son capitaine avait des sentiments pour lui, il se sentait tout bizarre rien qu'a le regarder, alors il ne se sentait pas du tout capable de lui expliquer les subtilités du langage du corps dans les relations amoureuses.

Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il avait posé une question et il voulait une réponse ! Il prit son air grave, celui qu'il réservait aux situations sérieuses et reposa sa question.

« Zoro, je t'ai demandé ce que Usopp et toi aviez fait ! »

Voyant la détermination de son capitaine sur son visage, Zoro réfléchit à la meilleure réponse à lui donner, celle qui serait suffisamment claire pour le satisfaire sans être trop détaillée.

« Heu… un câlin ? »

« Un câlin ? Tout nu ? »

« Heum…ben… oui. »

« Hum… O.K. Je comprends. »

Le blond et le vert échangèrent un regard étonné, Luffy avait comprit ? Doutant que son capitaine ait compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, Sanji s'asseya à coté de lui.

« T'as compris quoi au juste, Luffy ? »

« Shishishi… t'es long à la détente Sanji ! Puisque Zoro et Usopp sont amoureux, alors ils ont fait l'amour ! C'est bien ce que l'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un, non ? »

« Si… si, c'est tout à fait ça. »

Bluffé que son capitaine si naïf soit au courant de ce genre de chose, Sanji lui caressa la tête, ébouriffant ces cheveux noirs sans vraiment se rendre compte de la portée de son geste avant de le voir rougir avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il retira sa main, se demandant bien ce qui lui prenait à réagir de cette façon. Nami interrompit ce moment qui en devenait gênant en revenant avec un chariot rempli de plats et de boissons qu'elle avait réussit à subtiliser aux cuisines.

Ils prirent un repas tardif mais copieux et Usopp les rejoignit à la fin de leur déjeuner. Il revenait de son rendez-vous avec une nouvelle information qui ravit la navigatrice : il savait les horaires exacts de la prochaine navette du vaisseau-cargo. Sentant peser sur lui les regards étranges de ses nakamas, il se tourna vers Zoro et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu est allé leur raconter pendant que je n'était pas là ? »

Zoro essaya de jouer l'innocence en marmonnant un « je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » mais Luffy vendit la mèche avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

« Il a dit à Sanji que vous aviez fait l'amour. »

Usopp hoqueta de surprise, les joues en feu, mais Luffy n'avait pas encore fini.

« Et Nami vous a regardés, Shishishi ! »

Usopp était rouge de honte, il regarda un à un ses nakamas qui étaient apparemment aussi gênés que lui puis se tourna vers Zoro.

« Je peux t'expliquer… »

* * *

_désolée si mon rythme de publication devient de plus en long mais vu le peu d'enthousiasme que soulève cette fic je ne me sens pas très motivée, je me demande même si je vais la finir... mais bon, je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées..._


	13. Chapter 13

« Je peux tout t'expliquer… »

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine. »

Usopp se leva en plantant là Zoro et les autres. Etait-ce déjà la fin de leur histoire ? C'est la question que se posaient les quatre mugiwara en regardant le cinquième monter sur le toit. Puis les regards se posèrent sur Zoro et sa mine sombre. Nami fut la première à réagir en assommant son idiot de capitaine qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue puis Sanji ralluma sa cigarette qu'il avait laissé s'éteindre avant de s'adresser à l'épéiste.

« Tu vas aller le rejoindre de toi-même ou il faut que je t'y envoie à grand coup de pied au cul ? »

Zoro lui répondit par un regard noir avant d'emboiter le pas à son compagnon. Il le trouva assis en tailleur sur le toit, observant aux jumelles le Sunny et ses quatre amis qui y étaient prisonniers. Le sabreur resta debout, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation dans la chambre mais il l'avait coupé et plutôt sèchement d'ailleurs. Alors quoi ? Il devait faire quoi maintenant ?

Usopp reposa les jumelles et, sans se retourner, il lui fit signe de s'assoir à coté de lui en tapotant de le sol de la main. Il répondit à l'invitation muette et s'assit à coté de lui en silence et attendit, mais ce silence devenait pesant, alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour tenter d'amorcer un début de conversation.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Des jumelles. Je suis sûr que tu vois très bien le Sunny et les autres même sans les utiliser. »

Usopp resta silencieux, un sourire sur les lèvres, savourant le compliment maladroit de son amant.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Humm…non… j'aurais juste aimé que l'on fasse cette déclaration ensemble. »

« Ils ne m'ont pas trop laissé le choix. »

Usopp rigola doucement

« Je m'en doute bien ! Contre Nami et Sanji, tu n'avais aucune chance. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux mais il était cette fois plus léger, moins tendu. Puis Usopp repris la parole.

« J'aurais aimé garder ça pour nous un petit moment, pour que l'on puisse s'organiser des rendez-vous secrets sur le bateau, s'inventer un code pour se parler sans que les autres ne nous comprenne, flirter dès qu'ils auraient de dos tournés… ce genre de trucs… Quand je pense qu'il y a moins de trois jours, j'étais là-bas » il désigna leur bateau du doigt « entrain de me morfondre parce que, contrairement à tous les autres, tu ne m'avais toujours pas dit un mot sur mes progrès ! Ça semble si loin.»

Zoro regardait le canonnier en se souvenant de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait trois jours auparavant.

« Et moi, je te matais discrètement. Tu sais que les mots n'ont jamais été mon fort. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

De nouveau le silence revient, Usopp regardait les allées-venues des soldats qui continuaient à retourner la ville dans l'espoir de les retrouver pendant que Zoro, lui, observait son amant.

« Si tu n'est pas fâché, pourquoi es-tu monté ici ? »

Usopp se retourna et s'assis dos au muret, dans la même position que Zoro et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

« J'espérais que tu me suives, comme ça, on pouvait être un peu seul tout les deux. »

« Ça a drôlement bien marché ton petit jeu. »

« Héhé ! On ne m'appel pas le grand capitaine Usopp pour rien ! »

Il regarda Zoro et vit son regard plein d'envie et de désir glisser sur lui. Il sourit en voyant le voyant se rapprocher pour coller son épaule contre la sienne.

« Tu n'as plus l'air d'avoir mal… »

Usopp resta un instant interdit, se demandant de quoi il parlait avant de faire le rapprochement avec son mal de rein quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ouais, ça va mieux… mais ça ne change rien, la prochaine fois, c'est ton tour. »

Zoro grimaça, il avait espéré que son amant aurait oublié. Il écarta ce « problème » de son esprit, il avait bien plus intéressant sous la main.

« Ça fait combien de temps que l'on s'est pas embrassé ? »

« Hum… trop longtemps, je ne m'en souviens même plus. »

Zoro eu un sourire plein de luxure avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« Il faut remédier à ça rapidement, alors. »

Gardant une de leur main enlacée, il glissa l'autre dans le cou d'Usopp, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Puisqu'ils avaient la chance d'être un peu seuls quelques instants, ils en profitèrent, s'embrassant d'abord tendrement avant d'approfondir le baiser. Rapidement, le baiser devint plus torride, plus passionnel. Leurs langues cherchant avidement le contact de l'autre, se caressant, se mêlant, dans une danse sensuelle et charnelle. Quand ils rompirent enfin le baiser, il les laissa échauffés et haletants.

Ils reprenaient doucement pied après ce baiser qui les avait déconnectés de la réalité quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, ils en virent trois qui dépassaient du toit et sur chacune d'elles, un énorme sourire. Zoro leur jeta un regard noir, qu'ils ignorèrent royalement.

« Vous nous matez depuis combien de temps ? »

« Shishishi, depuis que vous avez commencé à vous embrasser. »

« LA FERME ! »

Sanji attrapa son capitaine par le col de sa chemise et le traina avec lui dans la chambre pour lui expliquer une nouvelle fois pourquoi il devait parfois se taire tandis que Nami interpellait les deux tourtereaux.

« Si vous avez finis de vous bécoter, ramenez vos fesses ici que je puisse vous expliquer le plan de ce soir ! »

Zoro lâcha un petit soupir contrarié, le baiser échangé avec Usopp avait été un délicieux hors-d'œuvre mais il lui avait ouvert l'appétit et maintenant il avait faim de plus. Mais visiblement, le temps imparti pour qu'ils soient seuls était écoulé et il allait devoir patienter avant de pouvoir gouter à nouveau à la peau douce et doré du sniper. Devinant très bien à quoi pensait son amant, Usopp se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva en rigolant.

« T'en fait pas, bientôt on reprendra ce qu'on vient de commencer, dès que l'on aura repris la mer avec tout nos amis. »

Zoro grogna.

« Ça fait loin… j'ai envie maintenant… »

Usopp était déjà à moitié descendu du toit mais il s'arrêta en voyant la mine adorablement boudeuse qu'affichait l'épéiste.

« Tant fait pas mon petit kiwi, ça arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. Maintenant bouge-toi de là et descends ! »

Il disparu du champ de vision du sabreur qui resta interdit. Kiwi ?


	14. Chapter 14

_bonjour/bonsoir ^^ je sais que je vous fait attendre en ce moment mais voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture j'aimerais :_

_* dire merci à tous/toutes ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusquà présent, grâce à vous "shin-sekaï" à dépassé les 1.100 view et j'en suis très très heureuse alors je vous dit un grand MERCI ^^_

_* et j'en profite aussi pour répondre à Usopp-fan : merci ^^ le pauvre Zoro devra patienter encore un peu avant de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut faire :D en attendant il se transforme peti à petit en salade de fruit mdr._

_bon assez de blabla inutile, ENJOY!_

* * *

Zoro était assis sur le toit avec une mine boudeuse (*). Kiwi ? Usopp l'appelait ainsi à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux ? Es-ce que c'était… affectif ? Il soupira, parfois il ne comprenait pas le sniper. En tout cas, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie de le faire, vraiment envie. Il jeta un œil sur à leur navire emprisonné. Le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir mettre à nouveau Usopp dans son lit était d'en finir avec cette histoire. Il songea un instant à faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, c'est-à-dire foncer dans le tas et découper tout ce qui bougeait. Malheureusement il n'avait pas ces sabres avec lui, il les avait laissé dans la chambre quand il était monté rejoindre son compagnon sur le toit. Bah ! Tant qu'a descendre autant écouter le plan de Nami, il sera peut-être moins fatiguant que le sien. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup… il l'entendait qui l'appelait. Il se leva et alla rejoindre les autres, il était temps qu'il y ait un peu d'action.

Nami avait étalé sur l'un des lits une carte qu'elle avait piquée à l'hôtel et sur laquelle elle avait tracé l'emplacement du Sunny et l'itinéraire que devait emprunter le vaisseau de ravitaillement. Usopp avait ramené de son rendez-vous des informations intéressantes et Zoro senti une pointe de jalousie le transpercer à l'idée qu'il ait du faire le joli-cœur auprès de cette jeune femme pour les obtenir. Le sniper leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, comme s'il avait senti le trait de jalousie traverser son amant. Ça dura à peine une seconde mais cela suffit à Zoro pour se sentir rassurer. Il reporta son attention sur le plan que la navigatrice leur avait concocté.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ils regardèrent l'heure. Presque 17h30. La nuit tomberait d'ici une heure à peine. En silence, ils sortirent de la chambre et s'enfuirent discrètement en passant par les cuisines en plein coup de feu. Dans la pagaille généralisée qui y régnait, ils passèrent, seul ou par deux, entre les employés affairés qui ne leur prêtèrent aucunes attentions.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se séparèrent rapidement en deux groupes. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji se dépêchèrent de sortir de la ville, traversant la forêt qui s'étendait au sud pour intercepter le vaisseau cargo avant qu'il n'arrive au port.

De leur coté, Nami et Usopp se dirigèrent vers les berges où le Sunny et le reste de l'équipage étaient retenus prisonniers. Leur boulot consistait à attendre l'arrivée du cargo détourné et de créer une diversion à ce moment là, détournant l'attention des soldats de la marine vers eux pour que personne ne remarque que le bateau avait été abordé. Une fois assez près, les garçons devaient faire leur possible pour détruire le muret qui ceinturait le Sunny puis se hisser à bord pour libérer leur amis.

Zoro et Sanji essayaient d'approcher le plus discrètement possible de leur cible mais avec Luffy l'affaire se révélait… difficile. Le jeune homme, toujours aussi dissipé, n'avait écouté Nami que d'une oreille, du coup il voulait foncer dans le tas dés à présent. Sanji avait bâillonné son capitaine avec sa main et le tenait serré contre lui pour l'empêcher de courir de partout, tout en essayant de faire abstraction que ce simple contact avec lui suffisait à faire s'emballer les battements de son cœur. Il se rendit compte, avec une certaine gêne, qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce drôle d'état car il sentait contre sa main qui le tenait le cœur de Luffy qui s'affolait lui aussi. L'homme élastique avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ces détails, sa Robin-chwan attendait depuis trop longtemps que son prince vienne la délivrer !

Le bateau était à quai, des hommes faisaient des allers-retours pour décharger la cargaison à livrer sur ce coin de l'ile tandis sue d'autres chargeaient ce qui devait être livré plus loin. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent du navire par le coté opposé où se trouvait l'équipage et Luffy fit grimper tout le monde en silence. Une fois sur le pont, Zoro et Luffy envoyèrent valdinguer les hommes qui y étaient présent en deux temps trois mouvements puis réduisirent en miette la passerelle en bois.

Sanji attrapa la barre et commença à manœuvrer l'énorme bateau pour lui faire prendre le large. Mais le cargo était grand, lourd, lent et peu réactif. L'équipage à quai, la surprise de voir les compagnons apprendre soudainement à voler passée, tentaient de reprendre leur bateau.

Sur le pont, Zoro laissa son capitaine s'amuser avec ce menu fretin. Ce n'étaient pas des soldats, juste des marchands et ils étaient loin de faire le poids contre une Supernova, encore moins contre deux. Sanji, voyant l'épéiste inoccupé, l'interpella.

« Oi ! Marimo ! Si tu as le temps de glander, va plutôt me déplier la grande voile, qu'on puisse s'arracher d'ici en vitesse ! »

Zoro leva les yeux, étudiant un instant le système de cordes et de poulies de ce bateau puis sorti _Wadô Ichimonji_, son sabre blanc, et projeta son coup vers une corde qui se coupa net, délivrant la grande voile qui de déploya et se gonfla sous le vent. Le bateau prit immédiatement de la vitesse, abandonnant l'équipage rageur à terre. Luffy alla s'installer à la proue, le plus à l'avant possible, riant dans le vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« C'est parti ! Allons sauvez nos amis ! »

La bonne humeur du capitaine était contagieuse, Zoro et Sanji sourirent à leur tour en regardant droit devant eux leur objectif qui les attendait.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Usopp et Nami avaient grimpés sur un toit proche du quai et le brun scrutait l'horizon, guettant l'arrivée du bateau ravitailleur. L'ambiance était tendue car à part attendre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant. Soudain, Usopp retira ses lunettes, les laissant retomber sur son torse et fit un signe, pouce en l'air, à Nami. Le bateau arrivait et tout les deux n'avaient aucun doute sur l'identité de ceux qui le manœuvraient, leurs trois nakamas ne pouvant pas échouer contre une poignée de marchands. Immédiatement, ils se mirent au travail dans l'obscurité grandissante, préparant la diversion dont avait besoin les autres pour atteindre le Sunny.

Nami commença à recouvrir la baie entière avec de gros et lourds nuages noirs, tandis qu'Usopp envoyait discrètement des graines se planter à des points stratégiques repérés plus tôt. Elles y attendraient patiemment l'eau qui leur permettrait de passer à l'action. Le sniper planta ses pop-green avec une redoutable précision, les choisissant avec soin en fonction de l'endroit où il désirait les faire prendre racines.

Quand le cargo fut suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse distinguer la silhouette de son capitaine assis à la proue, il fit signe à Nami qui déclencha la pluie.

Les soldats en faction autour du Sunny furent surpris par le soudain et violent déluge d'eau qui s'abattit sur eux mais aucun n'eu le loisir de s'interroger sur cette météo bien capricieuse car le sol à leurs pieds se fissura, laissant sortir de terre des plantes qui avaient menaçantes et surtout, très affamées.

Même les soldats postés sur le muret marin ne furent pas épargnés car Usopp y avait envoyé des espèces certes plus petites mais toutes aussi féroces. En un rien de temps, les plantes carnivores décimèrent la moitié des hommes présents. Une majorité des rescapés avaient préférés se jeter à l'eau pour échapper à cette vague végétale meurtrière.

Quand les soldats commencèrent à avoir le dessus sur les plantes, Nami passa à l'action en lançant une attaque foudroyante d'une telle intensité que tout les soldats furent K.O, même ceux qui étaient dans l'eau.

Avec un timing parfait, le cargo arrivait vers le muret à présent désert. Sanji regarda Zoro puis Luffy, leur demandant leur accord d'un regard. Luffy se contenta de lui répondre par un éclat de rire.

« Qu'est que tu attends, Shitty-Cook ? Une invitation ? Pulvérise nous donc ce foutu mur pour qu'on puisse enfin se barrer d'ici »

Sanji manœuvra l'énorme cargo et fonça droit sur le mur de la prison du Sunny. Le muret qui le ceignait, déjà fragilisé par les racines des plantes carnivores, ne fit pas un pli contre l'énorme masse d'acier qui le percuta de plein fouet en y faisant une énorme brèche. Luffy et Zoro abordèrent le Sunny tandis que Sanji tournait la barre et la coinça, envoyant le bateau continuer sa course en direction de la caserne de Marine qui se trouvait au bord du port.

Le bateau percuta la marina et sous l'effet de la vitesse qu'il avait pris, continua sur sa lancée et pulvérisa le bâtiment, coinçant sous les gravats les soldats qui auraient put venir en renfort.

Sur le toit où ils s'étaient perchés, Usopp et Nami regardèrent la scène fous de joie. Le plan de la navigatrice s'était déroulé sans accros et ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit si effrayant. Mais ils déchantèrent rapidement. Si le bâtiment près des quais avait été réduit en miette, piégeant à l'intérieur des centaines de soldats, ils restaient quand même sur une ile qui était une gigantesque base de la Marine ! Ils virent avec effroi une véritable marée blanche et bleue se déverser par toutes les ruelles. Le Sunny pouvait toujours prendre le large car le muret était complètement détruit mais Usopp et Nami se retrouvèrent coincés sur le toit sans aucun moyen de rejoindre leur bateau.

Le sniper commença à blêmir, se retenant de paniquer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des centaines de soldats qui passaient juste en-dessous d'eux. La navigatrice se mordait la lèvre, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils arriveraient aussi vite et maintenant ils se retrouvaient coincés. Quelle poisse ! Elle étudia toutes les possibilités qui se présentaient à son esprit pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais rien. Serrés l'un contre l'autre au milieu du toit où ils étaient le moins visible, Usopp et Nami pleurèrent en silence, certains de se faire prendre (et pendre) par la Marine.

Sur le bateau, les mugiwara virent avec stupéfaction l'arrivée de cette masse humaine. Ils avaient débaroulés si vite que Nami et Usopp n'avait pas pu les rejoindre et se retrouvaient à présent coincés au milieu de cette marée humaine. Zoro serra les dents, la main crispée sur son _Shûsui,_ il était prêt à plonger tête baissée dans la mêlée si les autres ne l'avaient pas retenu en posant chacun leur tour une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-nous faire, cher fine lame. »

« Ouais, on a des compte à régler avec ces morveux ! »

« Yohoho ! Ils m'ont vraiment mis hors de moi ! Ils vont voir ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre au Soul King ! »

« Yaha ! Ils vont en baver ! »

Zoro regarda passer se quatre amis près de lui, remontés à bloc après avoir passé trois jours prisonniers. Une fois sorti de leur bain d'eau de mer, Robin Brook et Chopper, s'étaient rapidement séchés et était prêt à en découdre. Quand à Franky, une fois décroché du mât, il avait foncé à la cuisine faire le plein de cola et maintenant était en SUPER forme pour éclater tout ce qui se présenterait devant lui.

* * *

_(*) = si vous lisez des doujinshis, on le voit parfois boudant, assis les jambes croisées devant lui, les mains sur les chevilles, les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés. Je le trouve trop kawai quand il est représenté ainsi ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

Sur un bateau de la Marine qui stationnait à coté d'une ile qui se situait pas très loin de la sortie de l'ile des hommes-poissons, une vieille connaissance de l'équipage au chapeau de paille les attendait de pieds fermes. Mais les jours passaient et toujours aucunes traces des Mugiwara. Sur le pont, un homme aux cheveux gris fumait ses deux cigares en ruminant son impatience. Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils foutaient, bon sang ! Ce Monkey D Luffy était vraiment imprévisible, ça en était pénible à la longue. Soudain un soldat vins briser la monotone attente de son vice-amiral en lui apportant les dernières nouvelles.

« Vice-amiral Smoker ! L'équipage Mugiwara à été repéré ! »

« Et où donc ? »

« Heu… ils sont… sur la Base Cachée… le capitaine Tsubasa les a apparemment… capturés. »

« QUOI ?! Appelez-moi immédiatement cet imbécile ! »

« À vos ordres, Vice-amiral Smoker ! »

« Smoker-San, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? »

« N'as-tu pas envie de revoir le chasseur de prime, Tashigi ? Je croyais que vous aviez un différent à régler… »

« Vous savez très bien que je parlais pas de ça, Smoker-San. Vous pensez vraiment qu'intervenir dans les affaires des autres soit bon pour nous ? »

« Vice-amiral ! Le capitaine Tsubasa est en ligne. »

« Bien, passez le moi »

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sur la Base Cachée, le capitaine en charge de la base avait été étonné de recevoir un appel d'un vice-amiral alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'une bataille qui ravageait sa base. La surprise monta d'un cran quand le soldat qui lui apporta le den-den mushi l'informa que c'était Smoker, le grand chasseur blanc en personne, qui souhaitait l'entretenir de ce qui se passait sur son ile. Avec un mauvais pressentiment il prit la communication

« Mes respects, Vice-amiral ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

_« Capitaine Tsubasa je présume ? »_

« Lui-même, Vice-amiral ! »

_« On m'a informé que vous aviez capturé une partie de l'équipage Mugiwara. »_

« C'est exacte, Vice-amiral ! Les membres restant tentent en ce moment même de les délivrer. C'est pourquoi je vous demande respectueusement de m'excuser mais je vais devoir vous laisser… »

_« Un instant, capitaine Tsubasa. Je n'ai pas fini. »_

« … »

_« Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, alors écoutez bien. »_

« À vos ordre, Vice-amiral. »

_« Laissez partir l'équipage du chapeau paille. »_

« … Quoi ?! »

_« Monkey D Luffy est à moi ! Es-ce clair ? »_

« … limpide, Vice-amiral ! »

Seule la tonalité répondit au capitaine, Smoker avait déjà raccroché. Il jura en raccrochant violemment. Merde ! Son second, qui avait écouté la conversation renvoya d'un geste le soldat responsable des communications.

« Que faisons-nous, capitaine ? »

Le capitaine Tsubasa alla à la fenêtre et regarda le désastre qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Tous les effectifs de la Base Cachée s'étaient déployés autour du bateau des pirates, immobiles ils attendaient que les pirates passent à l'attaque pour pouvoir répliquer.

« On ne fait rien… on aura qu'a dire à Smoker que les ordres ne sont pas arrivés à temps pour stopper l'assaut. Et si quelques uns de ces pirates de malheurs y restent, et bien ma foi, se sera due aux matériels défectueux. »

« Bien mon capitaine ! »

Le second salua son supérieur et alla relayer les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Sur le Sunny, Brook Robin Franky et Chopper sous sa forme kung-fu avaient chacun posé un pied sur le bord du bastingage et toisaient les soldats de la marine qui s'entassaient autour d'eux. Les hommes des premiers rangs frissonnèrent devant les regards de tueur qu'avaient les quatre pirates qu'ils avaient capturés trois jours avant. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas inconscients et les capturer de nouveau n'allait pas être de la tarte !

Le silence sur l'ile n'avait rien à envier à celui d'une cathédrale, seul le bruit du vent était audible. Pas un murmure, pas un mouvement, tous étaient figés dans l'attente. Et dans ce silence presque surnaturel, la phrase prononcée par quatre voix simultanément résonna comme un glas.

**« Vous allez morfler un max ! »**

Cela sonna aussi le début des hostilités.

Robin laissait éclater sa colère comme des fleurs en plein printemps. Elle était partout, faufilant ses clones à travers les troupes, brisant des colonnes à tour de bras. Elle était gigantesque, créant des mains géantes qui écrasaient à tour de bras. Elle était impitoyable, écrasant avec des pieds démesurés des dizaines de soldats à la fois.

Franky était super énervé. A tel point qu'il avait mis double ration de cola dans son réservoir et pétait littéralement le feu ! Il carbonisait à tour de fesses. Il était au taquet, utilisait tout l'arsenal qu'il possédait dans son corps. Il criblait de balles les malheureux qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Il explosait à tir d'obus ceux qui se trouvaient trop loin. Il envoyait valser à coup de vent ce qui avaient l'audace de s'approcher de trop près. Et quand son armement fut épuisé, il utilisa ses meilleures armes : ses poings ! Assommant tout sur son passage.

Chopper bouillonnait. Il commença par sa forme kung-fu mais il ne frappait pas assez à son goût_. « RUMBLE ! MONSTER ATTACK ! »_ Croquant une de ses billes stimulante il prit sa forme la plus violente, sa forme de monstre et avec ses énormes paluches, écrasa à tout va. Il envoya voler des centaines de soldats à chaque passage que ces pattes gigantesques faisaient. S'arrêtant un instant, il poussa un hurlement de pure colère qui fit frémir jusqu'aux derniers soldats.

Brook était profondément courroucé ! Il attaqua les soldats les plus près de lui par une musique qui les hypnotisa et les força à combattre les leurs. Dansant sur une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre, il se déplaça au milieu des militaires qui le regardaient passer l'épée au clair en se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de ce squelette. _« Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, la danse s'arrête ici pour vous…vous qui êtes déjà mort et qui ne le savez pas encore »_

ShriiiiiiCLAC ! Tous ceux qu'il avait croisés durant sa danse s'écroulèrent, tranché et mort avant de toucher terre. Il dansa au milieu des hommes qui ne se savaient pas encore mort, faisant tournoyer autour de lui le froid mortel de l'au-delà, semblable à une faucheuse coiffée affublée d'une coupe afro.

Sur leur toit, Usopp et Nami regardaient leurs amis se défouler de trois jours d'emprisonnement avec une joie teintée d'un soupçon de peur car ils y allaient vraiment fort et que eux se trouvaient au milieu du champ de bataille. Un groupe de soldats les repéra et commença à tenter de les rejoindre et ils plongèrent eux aussi dans la frénésie du combat. Emporté par les événements, Usopp oublia sa peur. Il envoyait ses pop-greens avec une précision redoutable, faisant un carnage dans les rangs serrés des marines. Ici, des billes explosives. Là, des plantes carnivores. A droite, de l'huile que Franky incendia pour parachever le travail. Du pont du Sunny, Zoro regardait avec un sourire carnassier son amant qui ressemblait à un véritable démon et il aimait ce spectacle !

Nami ne restait pas sans rien faire, envoyant ad patres des dizaines de soldats à chaque coup puissant de foudre qu'elle faisait s'abattre. Elle envoya en mer tous ceux qui se trouvaient près des quais en déclenchant des vents qui projetèrent d'énormes vagues sur les quais.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, le capitaine Tsubasa assista, incrédule, à la déculottée qui était infligée à ces hommes qui étaient censés être les meilleurs ! Il abattit son poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec rage. Ces saletés de pirates ! Ils voulaient s'enfuir ? Et bien qu'ils aillent au diable ! Ils étaient attendus et pas par n'importe qui. Attrapant un den-den mushi, il ordonna aux troupes valides restantes de se retirer.

Au port, voyant que les soldats se retiraient, les mugiwara décidèrent d'en profiter pour s'esquiver avant qu'ils ne reviennent. _« Ciente fleurs »_ Robin créa des énormes mains pour aller chercher les deux retardataires et les ramener sains et sauf sur le bateau tandis que Franky attrapait la barre.

« Accrochez-vous, on décolle ! COUP DE BURST ! »

Le Sunny vola loin de sa prison et s'éloigna rapidement. Arrivé près de l'estuaire, le monstre marin essaya de les stopper mais fut assommé par un Luffy passé en mode Gear Second.

* * *

_bon alors on touche à la fin... je pense clore cette fic avec encore un chapitre._

_la question est : lemon ou pas? sachant qu'il y en a déjà eu un au chapitre 9, je me tâte à en refaire un, ça fera peut-être trop non? j'attends vos avis avant d'écrire la suite.  
_

_matana mina!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_coucou à toutes/tous ^^_

_ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je pensais pas faire si longue :D  
_

_bon, après réflexion j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'un seul lemon par fic suffisait, mais je ne vais pas tout vous dire et je vais plutôt vous laisser lire tranquille ^^  
_

* * *

« Capitaine Tsubasa ! Les pirates ont pris la mer ! Doit-on les poursuivre ? »

« Et avec quoi veux-tu les poursuivre, triple crétin ?! Une barque ?! »

Le capitaine montra d'un geste ample le port à son second qui avait été trop occupé à courir l'informer de l'évasion des prisonniers pour se rendre compte que les bateaux avaient tous été coulés.

Pendant que les quatre ex-prisonniers se défoulaient sur les soldats, Zoro Sanji et Luffy n'étaient pas restés inactifs. Sanji coula deux navires par le feu, Zoro en découpa plusieurs d'un seul coup de sabre (merci Mihawk) et Luffy réduisit en miettes les navires restant par une rafale.

« Appelez-moi Smoker sur le champ ! »

« Bien, capitaine ! »

.*.*.*.*.*.

« Vice-amiral Smoker ! Une communication pour vous ! »

Smoker leva les yeux vers le soldat du G-5 qui lui apportait un den-den mushi et décrocha en se doutant bien de l'identité de son correspondant.

« Capitaine Tsubasa… »

_« Lui-même, Vice-amiral ! »_

« L'équipage Mugiwara s'est-il bien échappé comme je vous l'avait ordonné ? »

_« Oui, Vice-amiral ! Mais… »_

Smoker rigola doucement.

« Il semblerai qu'ils ne soient pas partis gentiment la queue entre les jambes, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? »

_« Non, Vice-amiral ! Ces pirates sont… des démons ! »_

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

_« A cause d'eux, la Base Cachée est… inopérationnelle, Vice-amiral. »_

Cette fois Smoker rigola franchement, cela devenait vraiment très intéressant.

« Bien, bien… »

_« Vice-amiral ? »_

« Écoutez-moi bien, capitaine… Si quelqu'un venait à vous interroger sur votre fiasco de ce soir, je vous conseillerais vivement de ne pas me citer. Car pour ma part, je nierais en bloc et pourrais même vous faire passer en cour martiale pour diffamation… »

_« … »_

« Suis-je suffisamment clair, capitaine Tsubasa ? »

_« Parfaitement, Vice-amiral »_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sur le pont du Sunny régnait le silence, à peine troublé par le vent. Sanji était devant la cuisine, Nami et Chopper à ses cotés. Franky était à son poste au gouvernail. Luffy était assis sur le banc du mat de misaine avec Brook. Robin était debout à leurs cotés. Zoro était appuyé contre le bastingage. Tous attendaient le verdict d'Usopp qui scrutait la mer derrière eux. Vide.

Il se retourna vers ses nakamas un sourire sur les lèvres et leur fit un signe de la main, pouce en l'air. Gagné ! Ils avaient coupés toutes possibilités de poursuites à la Marine en coulant tous les bateaux présents au port. Apparemment ils n'avaient aucuns autres bâtiments de guerres amarrés sur cette ile.

Chacun laissa éclater sa joie selon son tempérament puis Sanji ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et le rayon de lumière qui en sortit attira l'équipage à l'intérieur tel des papillons. Le cuisinier regarda entrer dans son antre ses amis qui s'installèrent dans la bonne humeur, attendant avec impatience qu'il leur mitonne de succulents plats en moins de cinq minutes. Il entra en dernier, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant qu'il en manquait deux.

Jetant un œil derrière lui, il vit dans la pénombre du pont deux silhouettes qui n'en formaient plus qu'une. Quand elles s'écartèrent, Sanji les interpella.

« Oi ! Marimo ! Usopp ! Vous venez ? »

Il les vit s'approcher, main dans la main, mais arrivé à sa hauteur Usopp continua tout droit, entrainant Zoro avec lui.

« Sanji, tu veux bien nous garder une part du diner à l'abri des mains de Luffy ? On vous rejoint dans un moment. »

Sanji les regarda passer, étonné, mais quand il vit le regard fiévreux d'Usopp et le sourire animal de Zoro, il se dit qu'effectivement, il n'allait pas les revoir avant un bon moment. Qu'importe ! Ces deux là pouvaient bien s'en payer une tranche, il avait bien mieux à faire. Il retourna dans la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan ! Je vais vous mitonner un repas du tonnerre rien que pour vous mes douces mellorines ! »

« Hé ! Sanji-bro ! Et nous on compte pour du beurre ? Fais péter le cola ! »

« FIESTA ! »

Alors que tout le monde commençait à s'amuser, Chopper remarqua qu'il manquait un membre à son trio. Il s'approcha de Luffy et lui demanda où était Usopp.

« Tiens ? C'est vrai, il n'est pas là ? »

Robin fit le tour rapidement des membres présents.

« Zoro-San n'est pas là non plus. Ces deux là, ont-ils été dévorés sur le pont par un monstre marin ? »

Luffy, Chopper et Brook se mirent à paniquer de concert sous le rire des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur fasse remarquer qu'il ne devait pas exister de monstre capable de résister aux lames de Zoro. Quand ils furent tous calmés, Brook posa la question qui trottait dans la tête de tout le monde.

« Mais alors, où sont-ils ? »

« Bah, allez savoir avec ces deux imbéciles. »

Robin observa la rousse qui venait de répondre en essayant de prendre un air dégagé qui ne trompa pas l'archéologue. Elle remarqua aussi que Sanji agissait bizarrement depuis qu'on avait signalé l'absence des deux membres de l'équipage.

« Navigatrice-San, Cook-San ? Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que vous voulez bien dire… que ce passe t-il avec ces deux là ? »

Nami et Luffy ricanèrent tous les deux avant que Sanji n'assomme son capitaine et reprenne gentiment la jeune femme, puis il se tourna vers ses compagnons à qui il avait piqué la curiosité par son étrange intervention.

« Usopp et Zoro avaient… une affaire en souffrance. Quand ils auront fini de… régler ce problème, ils nous rejoindrons et vous pourrez les interroger. En attendant, à table ! »

Sanji servit les plats ce qui suffit à détourner l'attention des autres des deux tourtereaux absents. Tous, sauf Robin. Le repas se passa sans autres questions gênantes malgré le regard pesant de l'archéologue sur Sanji et Nami. Quand les plats furent vidés et la table débarrassée, Sanji proposa de continuer la fête sur le pont. La nuit était douce et tout le monde s'installa sur la pelouse.

Franky apporta plusieurs torches et lanternes qui éclairèrent la scène d'une lumière chaude et douillette. Le cuisinier apporta a chacun sa boisson préférée et de quoi grignoter avec même s'ils sortaient de table et fit le service. Quand il eu fini, Robin s'approcha de lui et lui parla à voix basse.

« Cook-San, tu peux préparer deux verres de plus, nos retardataires arrivent pile au bon moment. »

Sanji la regarda en se demandant bien comment elle pouvait savoir qu'ils allaient les rejoindre et elle tendit le doigt en souriant. Regardant dans la direction indiquée, il vit en même temps que les autres, Usopp et Zoro qui arrivaient main dans la main et les cheveux en bataille.

« Ma Robin d'amour, dis-moi que tu ne les as pas espionné. »

« Qui sait… »

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire énigmatique, elle alla féliciter les deux jeunes gens qui, bien qu'ils s'y attendaient, étaient quand même gênés d'être l'épicentre de toute cette agitation. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la vigie, après avoir assouvi le désir ardent qui les consumait, était venu le temps de savoir comment l'annoncer aux autres. Après quelques minutes de discussion où les propositions scabreuses de Zoro qui mettaient toutes en scène en démonstration furent refusées par Usopp, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il y en avait déjà trois au courant et qu'il y en avait bien un (certainement Luffy) qui vendrait la mèche quand les autres remarqueraient leur absence. Partant du constat que les autres seraient plus au moins au courant, ils décidèrent de simplement les rejoindre en se tenant la main.

Et maintenant que l'excitation de la nouveauté s'était apaisée, ils partageaient avec leurs amis le plaisir d'être ensemble après avoir échappé à une base de la Marine au grand complet. En cercle autour d'un brasero sur lequel cuisait de la viande et des morceaux de poulpe, ils trinquèrent à leur victoire puis Brook se leva et commença à jouer de son violon une musique que les marins connaissaient bien.

« Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Nous livrons le saké de Binks!

En suivant la brise de la mer, en suivant les vagues,

Il y a un grand soleil dans le ciel du soir,

Qui dessine des cercles et les oiseaux chantent… »

Luffy et Chopper se mirent à danser et chanter avec Brook bientôt suivit par Franky qui avait réussit à entrainer Robin avec lui.

Accoudé à la rambarde devant la cuisine, Sanji regardait cette joyeuse scène en souriant. Allumant une cigarette, il laissa son regard errer sur le couple. Zoro était assit contre les marches de l'escalier et Usopp s'était installé entre ses jambes, le dos collé contre le torse de l'épéiste. Il observa un moment avec une certaine envie les gestes tendres et les sourires complices qu'ils s'échangeaient discrètement. Puis il repensa à ce que ces deux là lui avaient dit à propos de leur capitaine. Etait-ce la vérité ? Comment le savaient-ils ? Il laissa son regard dériver et s'égarer sur la silhouette du brun qui se déhanchait comme un beau diable sur le dernier tube du SoulKing. Il jeta son mégot par-dessus bord et il descendit les marches en direction de Zoro et Usopp et s'arrêta à leur niveau pour s'en rallumer une sous le regard interrogateur pour l'un, ennuyé pour l'autre.

« Comment vous avez su… pour Luffy ? »

Usopp murmura à l'oreille de son amant et Zoro se leva en prétextant n'avoir plus rien à boire. Sanji le regarda s'éloigner d'un œil soupçonneux mais le sniper l'invita d'un geste à s'assoir à coté de lui.

« Je le sais parce que Luffy me l'a dit. »

« Il te l'a dit ? Comme ça ? »

« Pas de but en blanc, mais il nous a surpris entrain de nous embrasser et on voulant l'embêter je suis tombé juste. »

Sanji souffler sa fumée toxique vers le ciel étoilé, et maintenant ?

« Et toi ? Que ressens-tu pour Luffy ? »

« Sincèrement Usopp, j'en sais rien… je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette façon mais depuis que vous m'avez dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi… »

Sanji joua avec ses doigts, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Je me sens bizarre quand je le vois. Et quand je vous regarde, Zoro et toi, je me dis que ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir ça moi aussi. »

« Même si c'est avec Luffy et pas avec une de tes méllorines ? »

Sanji resta silencieux un instant, s'il devait être honnête autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

« Surtout si c'est avec Luffy… »

Usopp eu un grand sourire et mit sa main sur l'épaule du cuisiner avant de se lever en silence. Sanji le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre son amant. Et sursauta quand Luffy descendit les deux marches plus hautes sur lesquelles il était avant de prendre la place vacante du sniper. Luffy laissa ses jambes pendre devant lui, regardant la fête qui continuait à quelques pas d'eux. Sanji de son coté était pétrifié et comprenait maintenant le tour que les deux autres lui avait joué. Usopp avait envoyé Zoro ramener Luffy vers eux par l'autre escalier pour que le capitaine entende tout ce qu'il dirait pendant que le canonnier lui tirait les vers du nez. Les salauds, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

Sanji se tourna vers son capitaine pour tenter de clarifier les choses mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Luffy lui prit la main et mélangea ses doigts aux siens.

« J'ai toujours admiré tes mains… si longues, si agiles, elles avaient l'air si douce. Je suis content de savoir qu'elles le sont. »

Sanji le regardait avec de grands yeux, n'osant pas croire l'évidence. Luffy le regarda en rigolant puis il se pencha doucement vers lui pour poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres du cuistot en déroute.

« Ça aussi, c'est aussi doux que je l'imaginais »

« Toi… tu sais que tu es vraiment un cas à part ? »

Sanji souriait lui aussi à présent puis il attrapa son capitaine par la taille pour échanger un nouveau baiser.

Sur le pont, les regards attendris se posèrent sur le nouveau couple puis ils retournèrent à la fête car il avait un autre événement à célébrer lors de cette nuit qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

* * *

_allez encore un petit mot pour la fin ^^_

_je remercie du fond du cœur, tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et encore plus tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. je vais aussi répondre à mes revieweurs/euses anonymes car après je ne pourrais plus :_

_* à fan usopp : bon c'est pas détaillé mais le kiwi n'a plus les litchis en noix de coco car Usopp a mangé toute la salades de fruits! :D_

_* à Ao : c'est moi qui te remercie de bien vouloir lui mes petits délires yaoistes ^^ et espère que je te reverrais sur mes prochains écrits. au fait, pas trop déçut de ne pas avoir vu Zoro en uke?  
_

_à tout le monde, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçut avec cette fin, en tout cas je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini avec cette fic, aucune ne m'aura fait autant suer à l'écrire, lol.  
_

_Jana Mina!  
_


End file.
